To Stand Again
by KC Evans
Summary: AU. Unable to pay the fee imposed by a ruthless criminal, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano must fight against his hired swordsman, Himura Kenshin. Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted by its respective owners, of which I am not one._

_

* * *

_

Warnings: AU. (very) Unbeta-ed. Language, suggestion of adult themes.

* * *

The day Kamiya Kaoru was dreading arrived with the weather matching her mood. It had been gloomy from the start, low-hung clouds threatening to unleash their burden at a moment's notice. The darkness nearly obscured the dojo despite the lanterns they had burning in the practice hall, nearly as oppressive as the tension felt between the two occupants. 

It was still early enough in the spring that the humidity had caused the cooler temperatures to rise to a more comfortable level. Kaoru had left the doors open to welcome in the breeze heralding the impending storm. It also allowed her to keep an eye out for the trouble she was expecting. The waiting was beginning to grate on her already-rattled nerves and she hoped something would happen before the rain fell.

In the meantime, Kaoru oversaw Yahiko's katas, making sure to keep a strict eye on his form and the strength of swings. Any time he so much as faltered, no doubt distracted by what had been going on lately, she sternly called attention to it and made him start all over again.

After the fourth time she did that, Yahiko suddenly lowered his shinai and eyed his teacher warily. "You're doing this to get me so exhausted I won't be around to help you, aren't you?"

Kaoru frowned at him. "That's ridiculous, Yahiko. Why would I do a silly like that?"

He snorted and wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his gi before resuming his position, shinai up. "Because I know how you think. Well, you can forget it, Busu. No matter how hard you work me, I'm staying right here until the end." Viciously, he swung down as if to emphasize his point.

Sighing, Kaoru decided to overlook his usual insult at her looks. Instead, she used her bokken to catch his bamboo sword on the next downward descent. "You're not focusing again, Yahiko. I don't want brute strength, that's not what the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is about. Now concentrate on what you're doing and start over again, all right?"

Yahiko pressed downward with his shinai, hoping to make his teacher's bokken give way. Unfortunately, she didn't even seem to notice his efforts. After a few more moments of straining with all his might, he gave up, quite disgusted with himself. "Yeah, okay," Yahiko mumbled. Sometimes he forgot just how strong Kaoru was, despite her being a woman.

He began to practice his swings again only to be interrupted once more. This time someone was banging on the front gate. Both teacher and student glanced towards that direction, tensing at the pounding noise. Kaoru took a deep breath, firmed her chin, and hoisted her bokken to her right shoulder. "Yahiko, stay here," she ordered before marching off to answer the knock.

Yahiko watched her disappear outside, shivering as a draft breezed in. The lanterns danced under the cool fingers of the wind. He briefly considered actually obeying his teacher this one time. Luckily, sense returned and he snorted to himself, muttering, "No way, Busu!" He slid his shinai on his back before taking a moment to wipe his sweaty hands on his hakama. _Now's my chance to show Kaoru how much I've learned_, he thought to himself, heart thudding with both anticipation and nervousness. Determined to prove himself, Yahiko ran out after his teacher.

---

Kaoru tried to arrange her features into an expressionless mask, remembering how composed her father had looked despite overwhelming news. The knocks reverberated through the dojo again, heavier this time. It was a warning to open the door now. Deciding it would be better to do just that, she took one last steady breath and unlatched the gate before swinging it open.

Three men waited outside, one looking rather impatient, another licking his lips in eagerness, and the third looked just plain bored. The first two men were much shorter than their companion and considerably rounder. Unfortunately, they also looked more menacing than their taller counterpart.

"It's about time you opened up," the surly one snarled. He was dressed in a badly fitting gray yukata that had more patches than original cloth. There was a short sword that hung at his waist. His dark hair looked matted, poking out in every direction as if he had forgotten to comb it this morning.

Or take a bath for the past ten years. Trying not to curl her lips in disgust at the noxious odor the wind blew in her direction, Kaoru tried to project a serene calm. "I'm sorry, I was in the middle of teaching a class," she said politely. "What can I do for you three?"

At her words, the other short man giggled, a high, tinny sound that grated on Kaoru's nerves. "Teaching a class? With what student, that one little brat over there?" He pointed past her and smirked.

Kaoru's heart sank as she glanced over her shoulder. As expected, Yahiko had rounded the corner and was now approaching them. His coal dark eyes, already bright with determination, narrowed into anger at the pudgy man's words. "What are you calling brat, Pig-Man?" he shouted, instinctively moving his hand to the hilt of his shinai.

The burly intruder reddened at the insult, his face clouding over in anger. "Why you little -!"

She wanted to bury her face in her hands. This wasn't how she pictured the meeting would go. But before Kaoru could even jump forward to protect Yahiko and his big mouth, the tallest of the three men put a hand on Pudgy's shoulder. "Hey, cool it, Michiko, we're not here to pick a fight. Yet." He glanced at Yahiko and Kaoru could have sworn there was an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Let's just give them the message and move on. We've still got a few more places to hit before the rain starts."

Michiko didn't look convinced but the pressure on his shoulder increased in warning to agree. He settled for another glare at the youth.

Yahiko glared back but before he could say anything else, Kaoru stepped to his side and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, you're making things worse for us!" she hissed. Out loud, she cleared her throat and offered the men what she hoped was a charming smile; she was out of practice using her feminine wiles. "And what would this message be?"

Kaoru knew, of course, exactly what it was. Even in this City, big as it was, it was hard to keep a secret that affected so many. It had been only a matter of time before the Kamiya Dojo received the same "invitation." Apparently, it came delivered by three thugs to ensure its acceptance.

The man in the dirty yukata spread his hands as if making a grand gesture. "I, Furosawa Okura, am pleased to announce that your dojo has been invited the join a protection guild that is being formed now. It consists of many other dojos and businesses in the City. There is only a nominal monthly guild fee but you'll be able to enjoy the same benefits as the others. It's quite a generous offer, considering we don't normally approach … smaller dojos."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the subtle insult, her hand dropping away from Yahiko's mouth to be clenched at her side. _We used to have a lot more students until jerks like you came along_, she thought vehemently. "I'm sure you can tell that we don't have the kind of money to join any kind of guild," she said as evenly as possible. "At the moment, we are undergoing a slight change in our student roster."

"Hmm, yes, your father was killed a short while ago, wasn't he?" Okura mused, pretending not to see the flash of anger in Kaoru's eyes. He didn't notice his taller companion stiffening as he spoke. "Such a tragedy, I'm sure you were quite devastated." He leaned forward as if to confide in her. "And that is all the more reason why you need our protection, my dear. Without a man to protect you, why, anyone could come in and take advantage of your sweet, innocent nature!"

Yahiko snickered at the idea of Kaoru having a 'sweet and innocent nature'. That earned him a whack on the head from his teacher.

"Yes, well, thank you for your concern," Kaoru bit out between her clenched teeth. "But I'm afraid we must decline."

Okura straightened up, his dark eyes narrowing at her refusal. "I see. Well, then, we won't be held responsible for anything that happens to your precious dojo and your bratty student. Will we, Michiko?"

Michiko sniggered and laced his fingers together, pushing them out so his joints cracked. "Nope, not responsible at all."

Kaoru tightened the grip on her bokken, realizing her worst fears were coming true. She had known the refusal wouldn't be taken lightly but she had still hoped to avoid a fight. Beside her, Yahiko tensed even more, apparently having come to the same conclusion. His hands slid closer to his own weapon just in case they were attacked.

But before anything happened, the tallest of the three barely stifled a yawn behind his hand and spoke lazily. "Hey, guys, it looks like it's about to start raining. Why don't you two go on to the next target and I'll stay here to take care of them? I can catch up with you guys later."

Michiko immediately glared at the brown-haired man. "No way, Zanza! That little brat is mine!"

"Besides, you've already 'took care' of the last three," Okura added, eying him with ill-concealed anger.

Zanza shrugged. "I'm here to be the muscle, aren't I? There's no point in me coming along with you guys if I don't do my job," he pointed out reasonably. "And anyway, Takeda is going to upset if you guys don't finish the rest of the route before scurrying back to avoid the rain."

Apparently, the mention of an angry boss was enough to change the men's minds. It didn't stop them from throwing baleful glances at the taller man but eventually Michiko and Okura turned to leave.

"This isn't over, brat," Michiko snarled at Yahiko as he stomped away.

"I'll fight you any time, Pig-Man!" the youth yelled back. That earned him another smack on the head from his teacher. "Ow! Watch it, Busu!"

"Stop calling me ugly," Kaoru said automatically, eying the remaining man. Although Zanza didn't exude the same air of malice, there was something about the man that raised her hackles in warning. He was a good foot taller than her and as lean as a rail. He wore loose trousers and an open white shirt that showed off his bandaged mid-section. Equally wrapped with care were his fists. A strip of red cloth was tied around his forehead, holding back locks of his wild auburn hair. With the red and brown of his head, he reminded Kaoru vaguely of a rooster.

Once Michiko and Okura were out of sight, Zanza turned to regard the residents of the dojo. "You've got a big mouth, kid. If it weren't for the missy over here, you'd have gotten into a lot of trouble."

Yahiko scrunched his face up in anger and took a deep breath. "I'm not a kid!" he shouted. "And I know how to protect myself!"

"Oh, really? Why don't you show me your moves, then?"

Kaoru stopped her eager student from doing just that by stepping forward, holding out her left hand to keep Yahiko from moving further. "He's not who you should be worried about," she said sharply. "I'm the assistant master to the Kamiya Dojo. Your opponent will be me."

To her surprised, Zanza just laughed and thrust his hands into the pocket of his pants. "Don't get me wrong, Missy, but you're no match for a street fighter. Learning kendo is all well and good but with thugs like Okura, they'll use every dirty trick in the book and then some. Trust me, you're better off not dealing with them at all."

Bristling at the dismissal of her skills, Kaoru fixed Zanza with a fierce scowl. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu teaches that there's more to fighting than just technical skills. I'll be able to hold my own, thank you very much!"

To Kaoru's irritation, the man just looked even more amused. "I'll remember that, thanks." He glanced up at the thick blanket of clouds hovering over them. "Anyway, I guess I'll be going now. Don't want to get caught in the rain, you know. By the way, the name's Sagara Sanosuke. You can call me Sano."

There was momentary silence while Yahiko and Kaoru stared incredulously at his noncholance. Finally, Kaoru said tentatively, "Um, aren't you going to fight me?"

"No. Why?"

Exasperated, Kaoru jabbed a finger at him. "Because you said you were going to 'take care' of us to your friends?"

For the first time since they met, Sano frowned. "They're not my friends. Even I have better taste than to befriend those two idiots."

Wondering if this was some sort of ploy to lure her into a false sense of security, Kaoru eyed him warily. "You're employed by Takeda Kanryu. That makes you my enemy and you their friend."

"Yeah, well, trust me, I'm not your enemy and I'm most definitely not their friend. Look, Missy, can't you just accept the fact that I'm trying to help you here by not fighting you? I deliberately sent Michiko and Okura away so we wouldn't have to deal with one." Sano hesitated before adding more gently, "I'm sorry about your father."

The ring of sincerity in his last words was so convincing Kaoru didn't think he was pretending. At least not about her father. But she still couldn't understand why Sanosuke was acting so … friendly. "Th-thank you," she stammered.

Evidently, Yahiko was just as suspicious because he was glaring at the tall man. "Why are you being so nice?" he demanded. "If you don't want to fight us, why are you working for Takeda in the first place?"

Sano shrugged, unperturbed at the accusing tone in the youth's voice. "I've got my reasons," he said vaguely. "Look, I'm going to leave before I get caught in this storm. I suggest you two head back inside, too. And don't worry about the guild fee, I'll take care of it."

"How? It's a monthly 'contribution'," Kaoru said. "Even if you paid for us this month, what about the next? And the one after that?"

He sighed and scratched his head absently. "Yeah, guess I forgot about that. Just don't worry your pretty little head about it, Missy. I'll think of something." Turning, he ambled away, throwing a hand up in farewell. "I'll see you two later. Get inside before the rain starts, willya?"

Kaoru stared hard at the retreating figure. Sano's white shirt billowed out as he strolled away, emphasizing the character 'aku' on the back of the cloth.

Yahiko frowned in confusion and glanced up at his teacher. "Who was that guy and is he on our side or what?"

Slowly shaking her head, Kaoru murmured, "I don't have the slightest idea, Yahiko."

* * *

"You're late, Zanza." 

Sanosuke barely glanced at the snarling figure as he walked past him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I got the job done." Ignoring the glares Okura sent in his direction, he sauntered further into the mansion grounds, glancing around for the familiar flash of red. It was only when he neared the back of the house that he saw who he was looking for. "Hey, Kenshin!" he called out, lifting a hand to catch his gaze.

Burnished gold eyes settled on him as a slight, crimson-haired man looked up from his position against the shoji. Sano would have sworn that he was leaning against the flimsy paper door but it hadn't folded under the pressure so it was hard to tell. But then again, that was the mystery of Kenshin.

"Sano," Kenshin greeted him evenly as the taller man approached. "Your two thugs came in before you. Takeda was wondering where you were."

Sanosuke shrugged as he stopped in front of his friend. "Needed to speak with the owner of the Kamiya Dojo. She was an interesting character, along with her loud-mouth student." He studied his friend's shuttered expression for a moment. "Come to think of it, you might like them. They obviously couldn't pay and instead of selling off every last possession they had, they were ready to fight. Pretty gutsy for two kids with the odds against them. "

"Gutsy will get them killed," Kenshin murmured. "I assume you did your usual routine with them."

Lifting one shoulder carelessly, Sano said, "What else could I do? All they had was a decrepit old dojo and each other. There was no one to take care of them even though the girl barely looked older than fifteen." He sighed. "I kinda felt sorry for them."

"Your sympathy is going to backfire on you, Sano," Kenshin warned. "Your trust in people is blinding you to the realities of this world. People like that will take advantage of that and discard you once they're through."

Sano stared thoughtfully at his friend for a long moment. "No," he said at last with a small smile playing on his lips, "I don't think my trust is misplaced in anybody." He let that sink into Kenshin before adding, "Besides, I'm no spotless lamb myself, you know. I've got enough sins on my soul to last three lifetimes."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably, aware of his friend's hidden meaning underneath his words. Sano's complete trust in him was almost too much of a burden to bear. Without it, Kenshin could do whatever he pleased but the taller man kept him anchored to his conscious, even when the swordsman wanted to do something completely selfish or immoral. It was almost humbling to know that Sano would never doubt him or his actions. It was during these times when he remembered how good it felt to have someone put so much faith in him. "You and me both," Kenshin murmured. His eyes flickered past his friend just as a new voice spoke up behind Sano.

"I see you're back, Rooster-head. Takeda's been waiting for you."

Sano turned and flashed the woman a dazzling smile. "And have you been waiting for me as well, Megumi?"

Takani Megumi snorted, tossing her glossy dark hair over her shoulders in a show of disdain. "Please! Like I'd waste my time on someone like you," she scoffed. Gliding over to Kenshin, she took a hold of his left arm and held it possessively. "Sir Ken on the other hand," she purred.

Kenshin sighed but didn't try and shrug the woman off. He was quite used to her forward advances by now, though he had to warn her once never to hold onto his right side. Doing so would occupy his sword arm and such vulnerability was dangerous.

Although, Kenshin noted, Sano didn't seem too pleased by Megumi's clinginess on him. There was only the subtlest tightening of the jaw but Kenshin knew his friend too well not to notice such a gesture.

"So what do you say, Sir Ken?" Megumi murmured. "I'm sure a physical check of your body is in order and I have some free time at the moment. Why don't we head over to the infirmary so I can take a look?"

_That_ was a bit much, even coming from Megumi. Kenshin decided a response was needed to remind her he hadn't changed his mind. He shook his arm free and folded them across his chest so she couldn't hold on any longer. "No, thank you. I feel fine," he said flatly, watching Sano's eyes warily. The last thing he wanted to do was fight over a woman he had absolutely no interest in.

Luckily, Sano seem more disgusted than inclined to fight. "I think Takeda's behavior is rubbing off of you, Megumi. You're acting like some whore in the Red Light District."

The doctor gasped at the insult and sent Sano a chilling glare that he shrugged off. "Don't hate me for telling the truth." Unable to look at her fawning over his friend any longer, he turned to walk away. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Kenshin. You may want to find a priest to ward off that malevolent she-devil hanging around you."

Megumi shot the tall man a poisonous look. "You'll pay for that, Rooster-head," she muttered. She blinked as she realized Kenshin's flickering gold eyes were boring into her. Although he was usually indifferent to her, this time she could feel her hackles raise in warning of the dangerous aura was he emitting. "Sir Ken?" she asked tentatively, taking a small step back in nervous defense.

"You should give him a chance, Dr. Takani. He is a good man," Kenshin said before striding past her. A few feet away he stopped and spoke without turning around. "Incidentally, should something … bad happen to Sanosuke, I will assume the blame is completely yours." He finally glanced over his shoulder, the smoldering orbs piercing straight through Megumi's heart until it nearly stopped from the sheer heat and intensity of his gaze. "And I will _not_ be happy." With that, he turned back and walked away.

Megumi let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew she had been subject to only the minimal amount of power Kenshin held coiled within him and that was more than enough to last her a whole lifetime. She pitied anyone who would step in his way, or those fools who would harm the ones Kenshin extended his protection to.

---

The rain that had been threatening to unleash for hours finally arrived, soaking the area almost instantly with fat, warm drops. Steady patters of drops fell in a soothing drum on the roof of the mansion as the front door opened to admit someone inside. It was with no surprise that a half-drenched Sano nagivated his way to Takeda's office and stepped into the room. Luckily, he didn't particularly care if he was dripping water and shook his head like a dog would to get rid of stray drops. As an added measure, he flailed his arms around, spraying water everywhere with gleeful abandon.

Frustrated with Megumi's behavior, Sano had stomped to the farthest corner of the mansion earlier, releasing pent up emotions onto the trees there. He was already late for a meeting with Takeda but since he didn't really care, took advantage of the moment to exercise his anger out. Now calmer, the street fighter decided he had postponed the meeting long enough.

Sano had heard Takeda had yet another coughing fit a half hour ago which brought Megumi into the room. She was still there, keeping an eye on her patient as he reclined on an overstuffed chair. They avoided looking at each other. Instead, the street fighter noticed Okura and Michiko were also lurking about, half hidden in the shadowy recesses of the dim room.

Takeda Kanryu looked up as Sano entered, his gaze drifting past him as if expecting someone else. When he saw no one was there, he rasped out, "Where's Himura?"

Sano shrugged, thrusting his hands into the pocket of his trousers lazily. "Not sure. I'm not his keeper, you know."

Takeda flinched at the reminder that Himura Kenshin was not one to be controlled. He turned to Okura and said, "Find Himura and ask him to come here." Wordlessly, Okura nodded and left.

There was a flash of dark triumph in the surly man's eyes as he passed him that bothered Sano. This was no ordinary meeting. Something was going on and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Silence pervaded the room while the four remaining occupants waited, interrupted only by the grumbling thunder andgentle footfallsof rain. They were all connected to one another in some way, though some of the bonds weren't voluntary. Drawn together by necessity and by loyalty, however twisted, they found they had little in common outside the interest of the new guild.

It was a relief when Okura returned followed by Kenshin who stopped just inside the door. His gold eyes flickered around the room briefly before resting on Takeda. Crossing his arms across his chest, he waited for him to speak.

Takeda coughed and took a sip of tea that was no doubt filled with medicine Megumi had steeped in it. "I've been hearing some disturbing news, Zanza," he said. "It seems as though your sympathizing with some of the people in the city and have been paying their guild fees for them. Most recently, some wench at the Kamiya Dojo."

Sano debated whether or not to play dumb. It didn't take a genius to figure out Okura and Michiko had ratted him out to Takeda and was now hoping he would be punished for his actions. Deciding it was better not to lie to paranoid people, he shrugged. "Yeah, I felt sorry for her and the kid," he said. "They didn't have enough to pay so I lent them some money." Sano more felt than saw Megumi shoot him a startled glance but he kept his eyes on Takeda, trying to read him for some kind of reaction.

Takeda scowled. "That's not what I hired you to do. You're supposed to make an example out of those who don't pay."

"What does it matter so long as you get your money?" Sano asked. "You still get what you want."

Takeda narrowed his eyes at the street fighter. "This isn't just about the money. This is power I'm talking about. Power that you're making me lose. If this wench goes and tells her neighbors that one of my men is helping her out, what do you think her neighbors are going to do? Not pay, of course! And neither with the next and the next until everyone refuses to give in!"

Sano stiffened and leaned forward slightly, his voice deepening until it was a quiet, even tone, completely opposite of his usual character. "I'll tell you this just once, Takeda. I am not one of your men. You're just lucky to have me. Don't forget it."

Taken aback by his brusque words, Takeda glanced at Kenshin, who had yet to say anything thus far. Still, he knew what Zanza meant: he was only here because of Himura, not for any loyalty to Takeda himself. And the so-called guild leader's hold on the red-haired man was tenuous at best. He had nightmares of waking up one day to realize both men, the real source of his strength, gone.

Still,he knew that in order to show himself the leader of his group, Takeda needed to be strong, stronger than Zanza the fighter and Himura the hired sword. He glanced at Okura and said, "You know where the dojo is. We'll be paying them a visit in the morning."

Sano blinked. "What?"

Smirking at the tall man, Takeda said, "You heard me. The six of us are going to visit the residents at the Kamiya Dojo to see what's so special about them. Perhaps the wench is a pretty bit of flesh, eh?" He winked lasciviously at Sano whose stomach churned in sudden revulsion.

"Their fees are taken care of. There's no point in going to see them," Sano said sharply, trying to contain the hidden worry rising up inside. It seemed as though he was making it worse for the Missy.

"On the contrary, as leader of this new guild, I should go to the people and 'reassure' them of their safety under our protection," Takeda said smoothly. He coughed again, this time a little more violently. "We'll leave after breakfast," he rasped out before covering his mouth with a hand. His thin frame shook with the force of the hacking and Sano glimpsed of bright red liquid spilling between Takeda's hands.

Megumi immediately stood and poured him more tea. "Everyone out," she ordered. "He's going to need some space."

Sano turned and ducked out the door and out of the mansion, stalking down the street and sloshing water on people as he shoved by them. Any dirty looks shot in his direction was pointedly ignored. The rain had already stopped but left rather deep puddles in every groove of the ground. Somehow, he managed to step into nearly all of them, nearly drowning his pants in mud.

Darkness had already invaded the early evening so the mansion grounds were lit with lanterns to illuminate the area. Most men, catching a glimpse of Sano's tense face through the flickering light, kept out of his way hastily. Confronting Zanza when he was angry never ended well for the intruder.

He wasn't surprised when Kenshin caught up with him a few hundred feet away though the red-head's legs were shorter. Kenshin's speed was near legendary and almost impossible to escape.

"Where are you going?" the swordsman asked.

"To warn them, of course. It's my fault. I made this worse for them." Sano could kick himself for not thinking his plan through. And it wasn't only the Missy he had helped. There were numerous other people who couldn't afford the 'guild fees' and he had offered them the same kind of aid. How could he have been so stupid and not thought this through?

"Takeda is going to be very angry with you," Kenshin reminded him.

"Takeda's too busy coughing up his stomach to care," Sano retorted. "Besides, he never said I couldn't see them first." He glanced at his friend. "And anyway, he won't get rid of me. He needs me." _To watch over you_ were the unspoken words.

Of course, if he ever turned against Takeda that could change in a moment's notice. But Sano preferred to worry about that later.

Kenshin merely nodded as if he didn't realize that and slowed as they neared the front gate. "Good luck, then. And Sano."

He glanced back at his friend. "Yeah?"

"Even if you hadn't offered to pay the fee, the dojo would have still found itself under Takeda's scrutiny. After all, you know how he takes care of those who defy him." Kenshin's eyes were flaring like twin golden orbs that absorbed the light instead of reflecting it. There was a serious undertone in his voice that Sano rarely heard him use. The street fighter tensed, realizing he was being warned.

If Sanosuke chose to go against Takeda, it didn't mean Kenshin would do the same.

Sano had known that another fight between them would be inevitable. The subsequent befriending after their first battle didn't mean he was blind to the truth. They would meet again on the battle field some day. It was destiny. And if tomorrow was the day, Sano would welcome it.

So he slowly nodded to Kenshin. "I do." Sano paused, wondering if he should say anything else. It was unlikely they would be on the same side when morning came – unless he came up with a brilliant plan to turn Takeda's interest away. Sadly, planning was not one of his strong points. "Well … I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenshin returned the nod. "Tomorrow."

Sano lifted a hand in a brief goodbye before turning back and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

_AN: Apparently, I am nearly incapable of doing a one-shot that is less than 5000 words. This little story, which has occupied my mind the past week, has become three times longer than I intended, which is why I decided to break it up into three parts. Luckily, it's almost done so my other stories will be posted as scheduled. I just had to get this out of my head before it drove me insane. As usual, the schedule of updates are posted on my profile page._  



	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: AU. (very) Unbeta-ed. Potty-mouth language, suggestion of adult themes.

* * *

Kaoru approached the front gate for the second time today, her bokken resting on her right shoulder as she stopped a few feet away. The knock on her door so late in the evening was rather suspicious. But then again, everything today had been rather suspicious. "Who's there?" she called out. 

"It's me, Missy, Sano. Open up, willya?"

Kaoru blinked twice. Why was he back? What could he possibly want from them now? Perhaps to demand a favor in return for his kind gesture earlier today. She frowned as her mind began whirling on the possibilities of what he would ask. Surely … She flushed. Surely he wouldn't be so cruel to ask for _her_ in payment, would he? He had genuinely seemed to want to help her but Kaoru wasn't so innocent to believe that favors were given out without expectations of returning it.

The familiar weight of her bokken comforted her as she unconsciously tightened her grip on the hilt. Well, Sagara Sanosuke could go ahead and try it! Kaoru would teach him a lesson that would cause him to think twice before taking advantage of poor, helpless women!

She stared hard at the door, not hearing Yahiko approach until he asked in an irritated voice, "Aren't you going to at least answer him?"

Startled, Kaoru blinked and glanced at her student who had his own weapon secured at his back. She frowned upon noticing the muddy spots on his once-clean hakama; why couldn't he have at least _tried_ to avoid the puddles if he was going to prance around outside? She hated doing the laundry with a passion and mud stains were the worst.

Seeing his teacher still not move from her rooted position, Yahiko rolled his eyes and muttered something about busu girls who couldn't even open a door. He marched past her and slid the bolt free from the gate before swinging it open. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Sano grinned down at the youth who was glaring belligerently at him. "Is that how you greet all your guests? No wonder this dojo only has one student. You guys really need to work on your people skills." He easily crowded Yahiko back until he could step inside the courtyard. Glancing around the area briefly, he nodded in approval. "Nice place. You could probably get a lot of money if you ever want to sell it."

Kaoru frowned briefly at Yahiko for allowing the stranger to enter. Sano was probably here to demand repayment. And really, what did a fading dojo have to offer except a bratty student and one beautiful assistant master? It didn't take much intelligence, even from an innocent girl like Kaoru, to know what he wanted. "Forget it, I'm not selling," she said flatly. "Why are you here?"

"Maybe you should consider it," Sano said as if not hearing her question. He ventured further inside to study the intricate carvings on the roof. "You could make a lot of money, get out of the City, maybe start new elsewhere where there isn't a Takeda around to bother you."

It was more in the tone of his voice than his words that stirred a vague prickle of unease within Kaoru. "This dojo has been in my family for generations. I'm not going to give it up now, especially since Takeda has been taken care of." She watched him carefully for any kind of reaction to her words.

An awkward smile dawned on the street fighter's lips as he lifted a hand to the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. About that Takeda part …"

"You said everything was taken care of," Yahiko said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, it was. But then … you know, things happen and all."

All thoughts of him wanting repayment vanished. Kaoru stared hard at Sano, resisting the urge to whack him with her bokken. Her hand twitched from the effort to hold back. It would only take one motion to bring her wooden sword up and down on the rooster's head … "What _kind_ of things?"

"Ehehe, you know. Things." Sano gestured vaguely with his free hand, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Just tell us already!" Yahiko yelled. "You screwed up, didn't you? I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted him," the youth muttered to himself.

"Hey, I didn't mess anything up," Sano said defensively. "It's just that Takeda suddenly started asking questions about you guys." He sighed, wishing he could have found a good way to tell them the truth that wouldn't involve two swords flattening his head. The only thing he could do was tell them bluntly. "He's coming over tomorrow. He wants to see you two."

Kaoru felt as if the earth beneath her feet had suddenly disappeared and she was falling hundred of feet in mid-air. Her heart stopped beating for excruciating seconds while her stomach leapt up to lodge in her throat. "Takeda's … coming here?" she croaked out. For some reason, she didn't think it was to thank them for their 'contribution' to the guild.

Yahiko bent Sano a disgusted look. The gesture coming from a ten-year old didn't make the older man feel any better. "Good job, baka."

"It's not my fault!" Sano protested loudly. "He's never done this before. How was I supposed to know he'd get all weird and do this? Believe me, if I had thought …" He shook his head and sighed. Defending himself was useless, not with what else he had to say. "Um, there's more."

"More? You're just full of good news, aren't you?" Yahiko sniped.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked quietly. She was watching them both, her expression carefully blank.

The look didn't suit her and Sano was slightly unsettled. What had happened to the fiery girl who had been ready to defend her student and dojo from three thugs? "Kenshin is accompanying him along with the two gems you met earlier today."

There was silence for a long moment before Kaoru drew in a deep breath. "Kenshin? Himura Kenshin?"

Drat. Sano had been hoping Kenshin's reputation hadn't spread this far yet. So much for that. "Yeah. You heard of him, I guess."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "_Duh_. Who hasn't? He's only the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"But what is he doing with someone like Takeda?" Kaoru mused out loud.

Sano shrugged. It wasn't his place to reveal his friend's secrets. "So anyway, what are we going to do?"

"We" Yahiko echoed, glaring at Sano. "Don't you mean _you_? After all, you created this whole mess in the first place!"

Before the street fighter could argue back, Kaoru interrupted them. "There's no point in putting the blame on people now, Yahiko. We have to figure out what we're going to do first. Shut the door and let's get back to the house. We might as well get comfortable while we decide on a plan."

- - -

It was inside when Sano was first introduced to Kaoru's half-burnt rice cakes. The other half was too tough to even bite through. He sat on the tatami, poking the snack half-heartedly while Yahiko picked his up and tossed the whole thing in his mouth.

Sano stared at the youth who was chewing it, albeit rather oddly thanks to the hard chunks. In response to the unasked question, Yahiko shrugged. "You get used to it," he said between chewing. The street fighter guessed it was only the strong stomach of the young that could take such an awful taste and live through it.

"They're not that bad!" Kaoru scowled. She, too, bit into the rice cake. Sano watched with interest as her eyes bugged out and she turned to politely spit the barely dented food out of her mouth. Grabbing the tea which was too weak and lukewarm at best, she gulped it down to cleanse her palate from the horrible taste. "Okay, they're not my finest," she said weakly, "but I never really found time to hone my cooking skills."

"You were too busy training, I guess," Sano said, glancing around the house. Though it revealed obvious signs of wear, the structure itself was so well-built he wouldn't be surprised it would be standing long after the rest of the City fell apart.

"That's right," Kaoru said, rather surprised at his frank tone. Unlike most people, she didn't detect any censure that a woman would learn the art of the sword. "Generations of my family were samurai but it was my father who created the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu after the Daimyo's War. He had seen the carnage and chaos fighting created and he wanted to stop it. That's why he taught his students about the Sword that Gives Life."

"Interesting philosophy," Sano said, leaning back on his hands. He thought it was also terribly naïve but who was he to disparage another man's ideals? "Okura said that your father was killed not too long ago …?"

A shadow crossed Kaoru's eyes and she nodded. Even Yahiko bowed his head in respect the fallen man. "He was killed while defending some people who were attacked by bandits on the Tokkaido Trail. They outnumbered him seven to one but my father wasn't one to stand aside while someone was being bullied." In the light, her azure eyes warred with mixed emotions: anger, sadness, and pride. "He died a hero. Thanks to him, the people managed to escape with their lives, at least."

So that was why Kaoru refused to give in to Okura and Michiko. She was trying to keep her father's principles alive by standing firm, even with the odds against her. Sano felt a wave of pity and admiration move in his heart. It was amazing just how brave one young woman could be.

"Kamiya-sensei was the best," Yahiko declared, swallowing his tea and making only the barest of grimaces. "But the other students left because they couldn't see he died fighting for his ideals. All they saw was a dead man and thought if the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu couldn't save his life, it couldn't save theirs, either."

Kaoru sent Yahiko a fond look when the boy wasn't looking. It was obvious that they were close despite the insults and bickering. "Yahiko here was the only one who stayed after Father died. He was the youngest student and definitely not the most talented but …" She reached out to ruffle his dark hair affectionately. "I guess he'll do."

Offended by both the gesture and her words, Yahiko twisted out of the way. "Please, Busu, you're lucky that I chose to stay and be taught by _you_."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the youth, all signs of care disappearing as if it had never been there in the first place. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means that you should be thanking me for swallowing my pride and let a _girl_ teach me." He made the word sound as if it was obscene.

Her eyes flashing with anger, Kaoru leaned closer to Yahiko. "Perhaps you forgot this _girl_ could beat you with one hand tied behind her back. And maybe you also didn't realize that this _girl_ is also your teacher." She leaned back, a satisfied smile curving her lips upwards. "Be prepared to suffer in your next practice session, Yahiko."

The youth scowled and jammed another rice cake in his mouth before he said something that would make it worse for him. He already knew Kaoru was relentless when it came to training and more often than not, he was aching and bruised by the end of the day.

Sano waved a hand to gather their attention. "Hey, I hate to cut short your bonding time, but we should focus on what to do tomorrow." He eyed Kaoru speculatively. "You know, a skilled kendo instructor is always needed elsewhere. Maybe you really should consider selling the dojo and moving out of the City. This place will get you more than enough money to settle down somewhere far away and start over again."

Even as he spoke, Sano saw Kaoru's protest and denial rising in her azure eyes. "I'm not going to give up my family's dojo just because Takeda Kanryu thinks he can bully me around. It's bad enough that we have to give him protection money just to be left in peace but I won't dishonor my father's memory by doing exactly what he wouldn't do."

Sano sighed again. "I figured you'd say that." It had been a half-hearted suggestion at best. After learning more about the Missy, he realized getting her to budge from this place would be as impossible as getting Kenshin to give up his sword. Well, there weren't any other options left; it looked like they were going to have to fight their way through this. "Look, this is what's going to happen. Tomorrow, Takeda is going to show up with Kenshin, Okura, Michiko, and his doctor, a woman named Takani Megumi. He'll talk a lot about the guild and how important it is to help one another, blah blah blah. You know, the usual BS. But in reality, he's here to make an example out of you guys, which means it'll end up in a fight. Once he wins, he'll inform the other businesses that if they don't continue to pay, what happened to the Kamiya Dojo will happen to them." Sano glanced at them both, noting the suddenly serious expressions on their face as they listened to him. "Takeda always lets his goons fight for him so he'll stand by and watch if a battle occurs. Megumi doesn't know how to fight either, and I doubt she would even if she had to. You know, a doctor's oath and all that. So all we have to worry about really, is Kenshin, Okura and Michiko."

"I've got Pig-Man," Yahiko said instantly.

"You are not getting involved in this," Kaoru informed him. "I know you're not going to leave the dojo even if I throw you out so you're going to stay in your room until everything is over."

Yahiko snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, right, Busu. I'd like to see you make me try. And you can't threaten me with more practice, either. What good is that threat if you're dead?"

Kaoru had no response to that. Sano watched them for a moment before looking at her. "Even if Okura and Michiko aren't seasoned fighters like Kenshin, they're still more than you can handle by yourself. I'm not insulting your skills," he added hastily, seeing her eyes narrow. "But no matter how good you are with that bokken, they're still men who are stronger than you and won't hesitate to take advantage of any weakness you have."

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu pits our opponent's strength against them. We don't rely on just the physical," Kaoru said crisply.

"As great as that sounds, we're talking about street fighters, remember? They'll do whatever they can to win, even if it means breaking your neck in the process." Sano glanced at the youth who was attempting to crumble a rice cake apart with the force of his glare alone. "One will be enough for you, Missy. And if you do happen to best Okura, you can run over and help Yahiko with Michiko. Besides, if you don't let him do this, aren't you really declaring you don't trust how well you've trained him?"

It was perhaps a low blow but Sano refused to let Kaoru shoulder the burden with more than she could handle. He had no doubt she could hold her own but two men at once would overwhelm her. Yahiko, as small as he was, could at least help distract Michiko until they could regroup together.

Kaoru's lips pressed together in a thin line, frowning at Sano. But Yahiko looked up and smiled triumphantly at his teacher. "Just you wait, Busu. I'll finish with the fat guy and help you with your opponent."

"Don't count on it," she muttered but finally nodded her consent. No matter how much she didn't want to, Kaoru realized that she was going to have to let Yahiko grow up eventually. She just didn't realize it would be so soon.

Shaking her morose thoughts away, Kaoru looked at Sano. "I guess you'll be fighting Kenshin."

Sano nodded. "We've fought once before and I lost. But this time, it'll be different."

It was startling to see a feral grin on his lips. Kaoru and Yahiko exchanged glances, realizing that the glint in his chocolate eyes was eagerness. Apparently, their unexpected ally was relishing the thought of the coming battle.

"Is that why you're helping us? To fight Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Blinking in surprise at the question, Sano stared at her blankly for a moment. "No. I thought I owed it to you to warn you." He offered a crooked smile. "I guess, in a way, I was responsible for Takeda's attention on you. Michiko and Okura figured out what I was doing and ratted to him."

Kaoru shook her head; she had never met a man whose actions were so contradicting. "I don't understand you," she said. "You work for someone like Takeda but you offer to help instead of fighting us. Then you come back to tell us he's coming and decide to stand with us. Why?"

Sano smiled lazily and leaned back on his arms. "Why not?"

She furrowed her brows at his nonchalant response. "That's not a reason!"

He grinned, amused at Kaoru's frustration. No one had ever questioned his motives before and it was rather entertaining to see someone turning red from his vague answers. He would have to test this on Megumi and see if she reacted the same way. "Look, Missy, it's not that hard. I'm a fighter. I fight for a living. And right now, I happen to dislike my current boss. Fighting against him isn't that big of a deal for me. I can always find another employer."

Kaoru stared at Sano hard for a long moment before shaking her head. "There's another reason than that. If you disliked Takeda so much then you'd quit and find another job. But there's something there that's keeping you tied to him."

Surprised at her uncanny perception, Sano merely shrugged. "Probably. But that's not important right now. I suggest you two get some sleep. If tomorrow goes according to what I think is going to happen, we're going to need our strength."

* * *

The first streaks of light ribboned across the dark horizon, lighting the clouds up in a rich shade of pastels. As the fingers of the sun slowly rose from its slumber, it bathed the land in a flush of color. Kaoru watched as the sun finally peeped up from the east, enjoying what she hoped wasn't her last dawn. 

She felt Yahiko step next to her, uncharacteristically taking the time to admire the sky blush a rosy hue, leaving streaks of bright colors in its wake as it streamed across the heavens. When the breathtaking display finally vanished under the burning rays of the sun, she turned to her student. "Ready for breakfast?"

Yahiko made a face. "Yeah, I guess," he said unenthusiastically.

Kaoru turned and headed towards the kitchen. "You're going to have to eat if you insist on fighting," she said over her shoulder. "Is Sanosuke up?"

The youth snorted. "He fell asleep exactly where we left him last night. I thought he said he was going to patrol the area to make sure Takeda wasn't going to send any surprises our way."

"He might have just fallen asleep there after …" Kaoru skidded to a halt, staring at the kitchen in disbelief. Her once orderly cooking area was now suffused with discarded skins of potatoes, an empty bucket of tofu, and dirty pots, all empty. But what really made her boil was seeing a familiar wrapping poking out from beneath the pared skins of the vegetable. It was her secret stash of chocolate that she had received for her birthday just before her father had died. It was by far the most expensive and delicious thing she had ever gotten and treasured it deeply. But now it was all gone.

Storming away from the disarray of the kitchen, Kaoru marched over to Sano who was curled up on his side, snoring peacefully. A lone, empty bowl was next to him where he had eaten his meal. A trace of something brown was smeared at the corner of his lips.

That sight infuriated Kaoru like nothing else had. Takeda and Himura Kenshin had nothing over Sano eating her precious birthday gift. She had been saving it for a special occasion. Today might have been a good day to eat it but now she couldn't because the baka rooster-head sleeping in her dining room floor had already gotten there before her.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru leaned forward and yelled, "Sagara Sanosuke, you are dead!"

From the safety of the other side of the room, fairly close to an exit, Yahiko winced as he watched his teacher lose her temper. He felt sorry for Sano but not sorry enough to leave. Not when the good part was going to happen.

Sano woke up with a start, his ear ringing with the force of the yell. "Huh, what?" he asked sleepily. When he saw Kaoru's thunderous expression, he jolted awake. Uh oh, he had meant to clean everything up after he finished eating but sleep had beckoned so strongly … "Uh, I can explain," he said hastily, trying to ease back from the angry woman. Her fury was so strong it radiated from her ki like a blazing coil of light.

"Oh yes, do explain why you ate my food and my chocolate," she said sarcastically.

Ooooh, the chocolate. Sano had found the dessert completely by accident while he was searching for a utensil to stir the soup he was making. The rare sweet was so tempting he couldn't help but have a taste. But, of course, who could resist chocolate for long? After realizing he had eaten it, he felt guilty. But he could replace it before Kaoru could notice it was gone. After all, she would probably be too preoccupied about today to focus on chocolate.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"I'll buy you another one," he offered frantically. "I've got the money, you know." Abandoning all pretense of subtly, Sano scrambled backwards on his hands and feet like a crab. "Lots of it! I'll buy you lots of chocolate!"

Unfortunately, Kaoru didn't seem to be swayed by his words. She matched him move for move, stalking him while her eyes darkened in anger. "That chocolate," she said through gritted teeth, "was a birthday gift from my father."

Sano would have smacked himself on the head had he thought he could do so while continuing to move away from the furious woman. "Oh. Uh, sorry," he said lamely. He obviously couldn't replace _that_.

Just when Kaoru was about to reach out and strangle him for his lousy response, a voice called out, sharp and impatient.

"Hello?"

Both Kaoru and Sano froze, the former wondering at who it was and the latter blinking in recognition. Yahiko was already out the door when the two older people followed. Puddles of mud had formed in the deep grooves of the ground and while Sano splashed through carelessly, Kaoru took an extra moment to avoid them.

Takani Megumi was there, tapping her foot impatiently on the driest patch of ground she could find. Her irritation at having come here only doubled when no one answered her knock on the gate. Tired of waiting, she was surprised when the door swung open at her push and stepped inside. Still no one came out to greet her and she had to resort to calling out for people's attention.

She was surprised when Sano came out, accompanied by a young woman dressed like a man in a hakama and training gi. Her eyes narrowed as Sano turned to steady the girl as she almost stumbled over a rock hidden in the rough turf of the ground. Did Sano spend the night with her?

Not that Megumi cared, of course. The rooster-head was free to spend his time anywhere he liked, even if it was with a girl barely out of the school room. She had to ignore the heaviness in her chest and the clawing jealousy that raked her stomach uneasily.

"Megumi, what are you doing here so early? I thought Takeda didn't get up at least until mid-morning," Sano said, breaking into her thoughts. He stood before her, his trousers splattered with mud and something that looked like an old miso soup stain. His dark hair was tousled as if he had just gotten up.

Megumi crossed her arms across her chest, shoving any feelings but disdain, irritation, and anger aside. "I came because you weren't in camp. Takeda is going to be angry when he finds out you were here last night."

Sano shrugged. "That's the least of what he'll be angry about. Did you come here alone?"

The doctor nodded though she wished she hadn't made the journey. It would have been better if she ignored what clearly wasn't her business. Then she wouldn't have thoughts of Sano and this girl together. "I thought I'd come to warn you, but I knew I shouldn't have bothered." The bitterness in her voice surprised Megumi herself but she couldn't stop the acidic words from flowing out. "And here you are, tumbling with some girl barely old enough to be called the name and enjoying yourself, as usual."

Sano seemed surprised at the accusation. He blinked twice before a slow smile dawned on his lips, unaware that the 'girl' at his side was bristling with insult at the insinuation. "Really, Megitsune?" he drawled. "I didn't know you cared."

"Don't call me that!" Megumi snapped. "And I don't care. Sleep with every whore you come across if you, it doesn't matter to me. It's just like you to care more about pleasure anyway."

She was so furious at the situation and at feeling so hurt at Sano's actions that she didn't even see the hand until it slapped her on the cheek. Stunned more at the realization than at the stinging pain itself, the doctor stared at the girl dumbly.

"How dare you judge people so callously," she ground out, azure eyes flaring in anger. She met Megumi's gaze without flinching. "You have no idea what happened and here you are, accusing people and calling them names when you don't know the situation. You may be older but you still have a lot to learn yourself."

It took a moment but anger took root in Megumi's heart and she narrowed her eyes. "And how dare you speak to me that way? I've gone through more than you can imagine, you impudent child. I'm sure I'd be doing the world a favor if I taught you a lesson or two on how not to mess with a _real_ woman."

"If you're a real woman, I'd rather stay a girl," Kaoru retorted.

"Why you ..!"

Sano put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder as he started forward, intending on helping his teacher. As the youth glanced up at him, confused, the street fighter just shook his head. "Trust me, it's safer not to get in the middle of two women fighting. They use moves that are dirtier than any street fighter. It's not worth your life to get between them."

Perplexed, Yahiko stared at his teacher grappling with the older woman, a ferocious scowl on both their faces as they used their nails, teeth, and any other sharp object against one another. "We can't just leave them alone!"

"Why not?" Sano asked reasonably. He sighed as Yahiko glared at him. "If only you were older, you'd appreciate this more," he muttered. "Fine, fine. Hey, ladies!" he called out loud. An arrogant smile appeared on his lips. "You don't have to fight over me, you know. There's more than enough to go around." He punctuated his statement with a broad wink.

As he expected (though it rather wounded his ego in the process), both women stopped their cattiness and glared at him. "Ew, gross!" Kaoru exclaimed, letting go of Megumi's hair.

Likewise, Megumi stopped digging her painted nails in Kaoru's arm. "I'd rather kiss Takeda on the lips," she retorted.

Sano winced. It was a good thing he didn't take insults like that personally or his male pride might have suffered a serious blow. "Speaking of Takeda, Megitsune" he said, shooting Kaoru a pointed look, "maybe you should get back to camp before he decides you're turning against him as well."

"As well?" Megumi echoed. She stared at him for a long moment as the implication of his words sank in before shaking her head. "You really are an idiot, Rooster-head. I can't believe you're going to defy Takeda for this dingy dojo."

"Hey!" Kaoru protested, glaring at the older woman. But she was ignored as Megumi continued.

"You know what's going to happen to you if you switch sides. Unlike you, Kenshin doesn't have a conscious and he _will_ fight you."

"I think you just gave me my first compliment, Megitsune," Sano murmured with a small smile.

She shot him a hard look. "Don't be ridiculous. Having a conscious will just bring you down. You're better off working for Takeda. Leave the girl and boy alone to their fates. Even if it wasn't Takeda, some other vulture will swoop down eventually. You're just prolonging their deaths this way."

Kaoru glanced over at Sano who was standing in his usual slouched position. When he said nothing, she took a deep breath and turned to the doctor. "You're right, we might die today. But at least it'll be standing for my beliefs."

Megumi spared a brief, derisive look at the kendo instructor. "Beliefs are nothing to die over. Surviving in this world is the only truth to hold on to."

Bracing her hands on her hips, Kaoru appraised the older woman for a long moment. "Is that why you're working for Takeda?" she asked softly. "To survive?"

"Of course," Megumi snapped. "You'd think I'd voluntarily work for that creep if I didn't have to? I may no longer hold to my beliefs, but even I have to draw the line somewhere." There was bitterness in her voice that echoed years of unknown hurt. "I had ideals too, long ago. But I learned the hard way that they won't keep me fed or safe. I had to do something to survive and if it means putting up with Takeda then so be it."

Silence invaded the courtyard at her words. Yahiko looked from person to person, growing impatient from what he considered a straight-forward situation. Crossing his arms across his chest, he said loudly, "Look, I'm just a kid and I may not know much about survival and all that. But I do know that this Takeda guy has no right to force us to pay him money under the pretense that it's a new guild or for protection or whatever excuse. He's making a lot of people suffer because of this. If we give in to him now then there'll be no one else to stop him."

He paused and looked around again. Everyone was staring at him now. Feeling rather self-conscious, Yahiko took a deep breath and continued to speak. "But if we stand up to him now, no matter the consequences to us, maybe it'll help our neighbor or someone else find the courage to do the same and not be afraid. I'm not training to be a swordsman so I can lord it over people. I want to help them when no one else is around to do it. So you guys can stand back or whatever. But I, Myojin Yahiko, am going to fight today!"

Megumi was the first to break the long silence following Yahiko's words. She turned to Kaoru and said, "The brat's pretty brave. Foolish, but brave."

Kaoru shot him a wry smile. "That's Yahiko for you. Even if he doesn't know it, he says the right thing at the right time." She straightened up, eyes glinting with determination. "Well, I can't be outdone by my own student. He's right, and I'm going to stand up to Takeda, too!"

The doctor just shook her head. "I'm telling you, it's a big mistake. There are larger dojos with skilled fighters who won't go up against Takeda because of the sheer number of people he employs. Not to mention Himura Kenshin who happens to be a swordsman without equal. What makes you think the two of you have a chance?"

"The three of us," Sano interrupted. He flashed Megumi a charming smile. "You're probably right about it being a fool's position, Megitsune. But when have you ever known me to be the sensible sort?"

She snorted. "Never."

Sano nodded. "Exactly." He looked over Kaoru and Yahiko, a smile forming on his lips. "Besides, if you cut off the head, the rest of the body dies. All we need to do is get to Takeda."

"Which means you'll have to go through Sir Ken first," Megumi pointed out. "What makes you think you can defeat him this time around? You almost died in your first fight!"

"What makes you think I can't?" Sano countered. "Believe me, I've analyzed our first fight in every angle and I think I know how to handle his moves now."

Megumi sighed. "Takeda is going to want you dead with this defection. But I guess I'll go prepare the bandages just in case." She looked at the three people and shook her head again. "Fools, all of you," she murmured.

* * *

_AN: Wasn't too sure if I should have put in the chocolate part but too late now. I may edit it out later. Last chapter will be up soon. My profile has a schedule of updates if you'd like to take a peek._  



	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: AU. Unbeta-ed. Battle scenes.

* * *

It was almost noon when Takeda showed up, flanked by Okura, Michiko, and Kenshin. Sano was lounging on the engawa, half-listening to Kaoru's quiet instructions to Yahiko. Megumi, who had cooked breakfast for everyone once she found out about Kaoru's cooking skills (or rather, lack thereof), was in the house somewhere, preparing her medical supplies for the injured. 

Sano knew the doctor held no illusions about the results of today's near inevitable fight. Still, perhaps as a kind gesture that she couldn't voice, she stayed on. He felt oddly touched by it since she had never paid much attention to him in the first place.

When he had casually mentioned it to her, Megumi brushed his thanks aside brusquely. "Don't be ridiculous, it's impractical for me to walk back to camp only to come back again. This way, at least I can get your death bed ready."

Despite her sharp tone, Sano could detect a hint of worry in her dark eyes. So he only smiled and left her alone to do her work.

Now he watched as the four men strode inside through the open front gate and glance around the courtyard. Sano sat up from his slouched position and made eye contact with Kenshin briefly. As usual, his friend's expression remained blank.

The street fighter took a deep breath, feeling his heart pump faster as anticipation coursed through his veins. "Missy, they're here," he called out, glancing over at the other men.

Takeda snarled at him. "What are you doing here, Zanza? And where's Takani?"

Sano shrugged. "She's in the house." The shoji slid open and both Kaoru and Yahiko stepped out of the practice room. They were both dressed in a training gi, armed with their respective weapons. He could tell from their set shoulders tension was running down their spine. Both were scowling at Takeda. Sano almost shivered at the fiery glares; if looks could kill, Takeda would have been dead at least twenty times over.

"That's them, boss. The girl we spoke to," Okura said, jabbing a blunt finger in Kaoru's direction. He smirked at her. "You're gonna git it now, girly."

Kaoru raised her bokken defensively. "You can try," she challenged, hoping no one could hear how hard her heart was hammering. This would be the first time she would be fighting in a real battle where the outcome was too important to lose. To distract herself from the added pressure, she skimmed over the rest of the group, glaring pointedly at the spindly figure that could only be Takeda. He flinched at the hard gaze trained on him and Kaoru smiled in satisfaction. She then continued on until she met the eyes of the man she only knew by his reputation. Her amusement faded as she locked gazes with him.

Himura Kenshin was smaller than she thought he would be. From the distance, he looked only to be a few inches taller than her and a leaner frame that seemed barely strong enough to hold a sword, let alone wield it. Nothing detracted from the delicate build, not even the faint marks on his left cheek that she assumed was a scar. But looking into his molten gold eyes, she realized his frailty was merely an illusion. He exuded power and a barely contained aura of danger that had her body stiffening in alarm, even this far away. She instantly labeled him a predator of the worst sort, the kind that wouldn't give in until his opponent was dead. He was that certain of his skill and victory.

Kaoru swallowed hard but refused to avert her eyes from his measuring look. Now was not the time to show weakness, even if every nerve in her body screamed to throw Yahiko and herself into the deepest, darkest corner of the house. Instead, just to defy him, she narrowed her eyes and glared.

A small smile slowly curved his lips as he held her stare. Kaoru felt her temper beginning to boil as she saw his amusement flickering in his bold eyes. How dare he take her so lightly? She was a swordsman to be respected! Her hand itched to smack her bokken down on his ridiculous red hair and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Uh, Missy? You might want to stop drooling over there." Sano's voice broke into her thoughts. Startled, Kaoru glanced at him before his words sank into her mind. Immediately she flushed and glared at him.

"I was _not_ drooling at him, I was plotting ways to use his head for my practice swings," she said coolly, trying to regain her composure. Sure, he was exotically handsome and all, but he was far too arrogant for her tastes.

Sano eyed her skeptically. "Kenshin has that kind of affect on women. You wouldn't be the first to be attracted to him." He shrugged. "Something about his power and all that drives the females crazy."

"I am not like those 'females', thank you," Kaoru said stiffly. "In fact, after you're through with him, I have a few choice words of my own that I'd like to express."

The street fighter had to grin at that. "I'll be sure to send him your way once we're done." Climbing to his feet, Sano stretched his arms out and stepped onto the ground, sauntering forward until he was only a few feet away from his boss. "Well, now that you've seen the dojo, maybe we can get back to camp and get some lunch," he said cheerfully. "Who's ready for some gray slop?"

Michiko opened his mouth as if to answer him but shut it quickly, glancing at his companions uneasily. No one else moved.

Then Takeda spoke. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long, Zanza. You're not going to stand aside, are you? You're going to fight with them!"

"If that's what it takes for you to leave them alone," Sano said. "I never liked you, Takeda but ever since you started this idea of yours, it's come down to downright hate." He fisted his hands and pounded them together. "Now I have an excuse to get rid of your slimy ass."

Takeda glanced at Yahiko and Kaoru. "This pathetic little dojo isn't worth the trouble but if you want a fight, you got one. Okura, Michiko, Himura, go!" He gestured at the men and took a step away to avoid the battlefield.

Michiko grinned evilly at Yahiko, slipping a pair of brass knuckles onto each hand. "You're mine, brat. You're gonna wish you never met me after I'm done with you!"  
"I'm already regretting having met you," the boy retorted, stepping away from the others to gain more room. In one smooth motion, he slid the shinai off his back and stepped into defensive position. "Let's see if you're just all talk, Pig-Man!"

"Yahiko! Remember what I've taught you. And don't get hurt!" Kaoru called, facing her own opponent warily. Okura had drawn his short sword and was leering at her in the most disgusting way, licking his lips in anticipation. She grimaced at the confident gleam in his beady eyes. _You were warned_, she thought silently, watching his feet for signs of movement.

Sano glanced in Kaoru's direction briefly. "Remember, Missy, he's a thug, not a swordsman. Watch out for his tricks!" he warned. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he snapped his attention back to Kenshin who had merely drawn is sword. He frowned briefly at his friend. "I thought this was going to be a real battle, Kenshin."

"It is," he replied evenly, shifting into an attack stance.

"Then don't do me any favors. Use that super speed of yours and all your fancy tricks." Sano grinned at him. "Don't insult me by holding back."

Megumi peered out from the open shoji, wincing as she noticed the fighting had begun. Her dark eyes skimmed over the fighters as they began to clash, relieved to see no injuries thus far. _Please_, she prayed silently, _don't die, Rooster-head_. Despite her scorn and disdain for the street fighter, she was slowly realizing just how much he kept her life bearable as she worked for Takeda. Sano's smiles and teasing were a bright light in her dismal existence, working for a man she hated, ashamed at her own inability to follow her dreams to help people; instead, she was guilty of indirectly hurting them through Takeda. In a way, she admired the Kamiya girl for standing firm, even if the kendo instructor was so foolish as to take on a fight too large for her to handle.

Clutching the edge of the shoji so tightly her knuckles turned white, Megumi observed the fight from her position. Unconsciously, she cheered for Yahiko as he dodged several punches from Michiko. It was rather pitiful that a child half her age had more courage than she did but there he was, swinging his sword with a ferocious glint of determination in his eyes. She watched him dance away from the bronze knuckles swinging at him without faltering. When the fat man finally tired of the constant attacks and paused to take a breath, Yahiko took the opportunity to dart into the man's guard. But instead of leveling a downward thrust, he went in the opposite direction. He raised his shinai from the ground up and knocked the rounded end of the sword into Michiko's chin. That caused his head to jerk up in a jarring move from the sudden motion. But before Yahiko could celebrate, the fighter regained his senses and sneered at the boy.

"Is that the best you could do?"

"I'm doing nowhere near my best moves," Yahiko retorted, bringing his sword back into the ready position. "Don't worry, this is going to hurt a lot, Pig-Man."

Snarling at the insult, Michiko raised his fist and swung into a right hook aimed at the brash youth's cheek. Yahiko barely dodged the attack, realizing his opponent's movements had suddenly gotten a lot faster. "What the …"

Michiko smirked. "You think I stayed alive this long because I was lucky? I'll teach you a lesson never to assume things about your enemy, brat. Too bad it's the last thing you'll learn!" He lurched forward, attacking in a flurry of punches and kicks, causing Yahiko to pedal backwards faster, nearly unable to keep up with the speed of attacks.

_How is he moving so fast?_ Yahiko thought, trying to watch his opponent's arms and legs for any sort of pattern. _He's so … fat!_ He ducked a right punch but pain exploded in his stomach where a leg caught him in the mid-section. The youth tightened his grip on the shinai instinctively, fighting back a wave of nausea even as he was thrown back by the sheer power of the kick. Fat and muscle both, it seemed.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru gasped, glancing at her student briefly. She was about to make her way over to him when Okura thrust his sword forward. It was only her instincts and agility that saved her from being impaled as she jerked away from the attack.

"Worry about the brat later. You've got your own problems," Okura sneered, drawing his sword back.

Huffing in indignation, Kaoru glanced back one last time to see Yahiko struggling to her feet. Unfortunately, the scruffy man was right; she had to defeat Okura first before she could help her student. _Just hold on a bit longer, Yahiko. I'm coming!_

Turning to face him fully, Kaoru stepped into her two-handed attack stance. "All right, then. I'll show you what the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu teaches. Attack if you want."

Snarling, Okura rushed at her, raising his short sword to ready for an attack. Kaoru watched his form and waited until he was almost upon her before sweeping to the right and lowering her bokken on his thick head. But even as she moved, Okura turned in mid-dash and used his free hand to grab the end of the wooden sword before it hit him. She stared, astonished, as he yanked the weapon nearly out of her grasp. At the same time, his own sword moved to slash at her.

Kaoru reacted instinctively and actually jerked forward, closer to Okura. The bokken slid forward in his grasp and she was so close she could smell the sweat and excitement from her opponent. She winced as his blade bit into her left shoulder, though her quick move had saved her from a more damaging wound.

She abruptly tore the bokken from his hand and retreated back a few feet, glaring at Okura. "It's not legal to hold your opponent's sword," she informed him tersely.

"This isn't some sort of girly kendo competition," Okura said snidely. "This is a real fight and it's not my fault you decided to use a stupid wooden sword. I'll grab it all I want." He leered at her. "And then some."

Kaoru's stomach churned in revulsion at the lascivious stare and she narrowed her eyes at him. So Sano was right when street fighters played dirty. Fine, she would win honorably and show this jerk what it really meant to be a true swordsman!

"Missy, you all right?" Sano called without taking his eyes off of Kenshin.

Flexing her left arm carefully to see if she could still move it, Kaoru was relieved to find the stinging pain was bearable. "I'm fine," she replied, fixing a glare at Okura. "I'm just getting warmed up." She took a quick glance at Yahiko who had gotten to his feet and was engaging Michiko once more. She noticed the youth was a little stiff and was panting – no doubt his ribs were sore – but was doing well otherwise. Satisfied that he was safe for the moment, Kaoru turned back to Okura. "All right! Let's finish this. I have lunch to make soon."

Okura sneered. "You'll be lucky if you last that long!" He attacked with a diagonal slash across her midsection which Kaoru blocked. As she moved back, she brought her bokken up and down on her opponent's right thumb that was grasping the sword. Okura screamed shrilly as the knuckle broke, hand automatically losing grip on his weapon. But instead of giving up, the scruffy man lashed out with his foot in retaliation. Kaoru, anticipating such a move, turned her leg so the kick caught her squarely on the thigh. The sheer force of the attack and the sudden burst of pain was enough for her to lose her balance. She fell back onto the ground, landing hard on her rump as her teeth rattled in protest.

"You'll pay for that, wench" Okura snarled, cradling his injured thumb. He raised his foot to kick her again.

"Get out of the way!" Yahiko suddenly yelled, barreling between the two older fighters. A second later, Michiko lumbered by, stomping past them to chase after his opponent.

Okura dropped his left foot to keep his balance but by the time Michiko rumbled through. Kaoru was already taking advantage of the distraction to attack. She grasped her bokken with two hands and swung it at Okura's left knee with all her might. The resounding crack startled Kaoru as she connected with the targeted area, wincing at the near numbing sensation that ran up her arms. Another howl from Okura erupted and she took the moment to scramble to her feet. A quick check on her wooden sword revealed no obvious damage though Kaoru was certain her weapon hadn't gone unscathed from the fight.

Still, it would hold out enough for at least one more attack. Kaoru brought her bokken up and then down on Okura's head, cracking it against his skull cleanly. To her satisfaction, the scruffy man dropped like a deadweight to the ground.

"You lose," she told the unconscious man triumphantly. Kaoru glanced around to see how Yahiko and Sano were doing. She noticed Megumi was now at Takeda's side, looking decidedly contemptuous about it. They were on the fringes of the courtyard, watching the separate fights.

Sano had several cuts long cuts over his body and seemed to be favoring his ribs but seemed to be holding up against Kenshin. Kaoru didn't know how; the swordsman's moves were so fast he was more a blur than anything else. Hoping the street fighter could continue to hold his own, she looked for Yahiko to make sure he was all right.

Once back on his feet, Yahiko was in a deadlock against Michiko's metal fists, keeping his shinai between him and his opponent's brass knuckles that had been aimed for his head. Gritting his teeth against the pain of his muscles screaming for relief at the constant pressure, Yahiko felt the man's superior strength overcoming his own. He suddenly hopped back, hoping to get him off balance. Unfortunately, Michiko seemed to have anticipated that move and only took a step forward, grinning as he swung his fists once more.

Close as he was, Yahiko could only block the right-handed attack, grimacing as the other pair of brass knuckles slammed into his side. There was a slight crack from his ribs accompanied by a sharp pain and Yahiko stumbled, regaining his footing only to be hit again from the other side.

Michiko pummeled the youth repeatedly, aiming for the same spot on his ribs, grinning in malicious delight as his opponent grunted in pain. He then kicked Yahiko in the gut, catching him off-guard from the new attack.

Yahiko was thrown back again, wheezing for breath as he skidded against the ground and sloshed into one of the deeper mud puddles. He grimaced both in pain and from the seeping cold as his hakama soaked up the water. His ribs ached and every time he took a breath, his body shook from the sheer fire that flared up at his midsection. "Bastard," he bit out, glaring at Michiko who was sauntering over.

The pudgy man merely smirked. "Starting to learn your lesson, eh, brat?"

Yahiko struggled to his feet, using his shinai for support as he rose to his feet. _He's fast. I need to slow him down and hit him with a hard thrust. But how can I do that?_

A sudden thought flit through his mind as Yahiko felt his wet hakama stick to his leg. He glanced at the mud puddle behind him then looked at the geta Michiko was wearing. Straightening up as best he can, the youth grinned at his opponent. "This is going to hurt me but it'll hurt you more in the end. Catch me if you can, Pudgy!"

As an incentive, Yahiko raised his shinai and managed to whack Michiko with the tip of the bamboo sword before whirling around to run. Behind him, he heard the man curse at the affront before lumbering after him.

The plan was working so far. Yahiko tried not to breathe too deeply as he sprinted across the courtyard with as much agility as he could muster. Searing pain burned a whole through his ribs but Yahiko ignored it, focusing instead on his plan. He glanced back to see where Michiko was and was pleased to note the man was right behind him. _Phase one_, he told himself, slowing down a notch. Once he was certain the man was close enough to almost touch him, the youth suddenly jerked into a different direction and dashed off again.

He could hear Michiko cursing as the man turned to chase after him. Smirking to himself, Yahiko did that a few more times until his breath grew too labored for him to run much further. Convinced his body was going to collapse any moment from the pain, Yahiko headed for the largest puddle in the courtyard, slowing his speed more deliberately as if he was getting tired. He leapt over the puddle and stopped, dropping his hands to his knees and bending over to pant. Yahiko angled himself until he could see Michiko laboring to reach him.

"You're dead meat, brat," the pudgy man snarled, and raised his fists to swing them. As he attacked, Yahiko summoned the last of his energy and sprang to the right a few feet away.

Catching air from the punch, Michiko stepped forward to keep his balance – right into the puddle. His geta sank into the soft mud and he teetered off-kilter for a moment. Finally righting himself, Michiko tugged his foot free and found himself shoe-less.

Yahiko had turned to face his opponent and now used the distraction to leap forward into an attack. "Yah!" he yelled, swinging his shinai to crack it against Michiko's head. Surprised by the sudden blow, the pudgy man stood there with one bare foot, stunned from the solid hit. But slowly he shook it off.

Yahiko stared, unable to believe that the attack did nothing more than phase him for a moment. Michiko was inhuman! He had to be demon or something. How could his plan fail?

The next moment, said inhuman Michiko suddenly fell forward preceding a loud crack. Yahiko skittered back a few feet and stared at the unconscious man before looking up at the woman that had been standing behind his opponent.

Megumi shrugged at Yahiko's stunned expression. "You're hurt and you need medical attention. He was preventing you from getting that so I thought I'd better intervene." The doctor tossed aside a large piece of pottery that Yahiko realized was Kaoru's favorite vase from the sitting room. "Sit down before you collapse. I'm guessing at least two ribs are broken."

Gratefully, Yahiko obeyed as his knees buckled and folded to the ground, exhausted from all the energy he spent on the fight. He scanned the area and noticed with a faint grin that Kaoru was chasing Takeda around with her bokken. Had they won?

Not quite yet. Yahiko looked at Sano who was panting, bent over slightly and holding his mid-section as if he, too, had been injured in the ribs. Kenshin, on the other hand, didn't even look the least bit winded, stalking his opponent with measured steps. There was a tinge of crimson on the shorter man's sword, visible even from the distance between them.

Megumi, Yahiko noticed, was trying not to look at the two remaining fighters but even as she probed Yahiko's chest with her fingers, she kept glancing back at them anxiously. "Two ribs broken, two more are bruised," she murmured. "I'll have to bandage you up but that'll take time. Can you survive until later?"

Knowing she meant until after the last fight, the youth grimaced. Only two? His whole chest felt like it was on fire from the inside out and even breathing shallowly hurt. But he needed to be a man about it; after all the injuries weren't life-threatening. So he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Come on, I want a piece of Takeda myself."

As Yahiko climbed to his feet and turned to head towards his teacher, Sano surged forward to attack Kenshin, fists extended. Megumi sighed as the street fighter was easily repelled by the red-headed swordsman and was driven to his knees. "That baka should have at least armed himself with another weapon," she muttered.

Yahiko glanced at her. "What weapon did he fight Himura with before?"

"He had a zanbatou. But Sir Ken broke it."

The news startled the youth. "He … _broke_ a zanbatou? How the heck do you break the largest sword ever created by man? I heard that thing was as heavy as a horse!" Yahiko had heard about the legendary sword though he had never seen one before. Still, the way it was described to him was so astounding he was almost certain the doctor was tricking him.

Megumi shrugged. "I wasn't at the fight myself. But it ended up with the rooster-head having near-fatal injuries. Sir Ken is quite vicious in combat."

No sooner had she spoken Kenshin and Sano clashed again. But this time, Sano grunted in pain as Kenshin drove the dull edge of the blade directly into his midsection. The street fighter was shoved back and fell on the ground where he lay for a long moment, panting heavily. After a moment, he tried to get up only to collapse again.

"It's over, Sano," Kenshin informed him coolly, approaching the fallen man .

Sano tried to at least sit up but his body flared up in pain, refusing to obey orders. Trying to catch his breath despite the spasms of agony concentrated on his chest and stomach, he realized every movement caused fresh spurts of pain to course through every inch of him. "Dammit, I need to move," he muttered fiercely to himself. He couldn't afford to lose this battle. Not if it meant saving the Missy and the kid.

Kaoru had been chasing Takeda around the courtyard when she glanced over to realize Sanosuke was on the ground, barely twitching. Alarm rose in her throat and she instantly turned directions to intercept the stalking swordsman, all thoughts of whacking Takeda to submission gone. Her only intent now was to defend Sano from any threat. Apparently Kenshin had beaten the street fighter until he couldn't move.

She darted in front of Sano, her bokken held ready in front of her. The movement caused Kenshin to halt in mid-step. Raising an eyebrow, he said evenly, "You should move before you get hurt."

"I'm not going to let you touch him," Kaoru retorted.

Kenshin studied her, noticing the nervous grip on the hilt of her weapon and the sweat dripping down the side of her face. Her long pony-tail was now slightly skewed and several locks of hair had fallen from its position, framing her pale face. Despite her fear, she remained balanced on her feet, obviously too experienced to let her emotions override good training. Her wooden sword wavered only briefly but determination leapt up in her azure eyes, daring him to approach.

He had never been one to turn down a challenge and he was amused that this slip of a girl would have the gall to fight him. "I don't think you have the skills to defeat me," he said gently.

Kaoru swallowed hard. The certainty in his voice was rather disheartening to hear. She already knew she wasn't anywhere near his skill level but hearing it voiced definitely didn't help.

And perhaps it was true but that didn't mean she didn't have a duty to save Sano. After all, he had done so much for her and Yahiko already.

Behind Kaoru, Sano rolled over to see the fight, biting his lower lip savagely to stop the pained groan. "Missy, you had better get away," he croaked out. "I'm not worth the trouble."

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Kaoru snapped, keeping her eyes trained on her opponent. "You just lay there and concentrate on not dying."

Yahiko started forward to help his teacher but a hand grabbed his gi to yank him back. "Don't even think about it," Megumi hissed. "It's bad enough your so-called instructor thinks she can stand up to Sir Ken but you'll just be a nuisance. Let's see how this plays out first."

The youth turned to glare at the doctor but her eyes were already watching Kenshin. He scowled and reverted his attention back to the fighters, unable to do anything else. Megumi's grip was surprisingly strong and there was no way he could shake her off. Why was he always surrounded by women with unnatural strength?

Kenshin took a step forward but stopped as Kaoru shifted her bokken slightly in warning. "Are you certain you wish to fight me? You cannot win and I am known not to have mercy on anyone, even women."

"You just do what you need to do and leave me to do the same," Kaoru said steadily. Her hands were slick from sweat and nervousness but she didn't dare take the time to wipe them dry. If she faltered even for a second, it would be over for her.

Still, Kenshin didn't attack. He tilted his head slightly as he studied her. "You must know this is foolishness, yet you continue to stand in the way. Who is Sano to you that you would die for him?"

His deceptively casual pose didn't relieve Kaoru at all. She had heard rumors of his near preternatural speed and now that she had seen it, she wouldn't be caught off-guard. "He's a friend."

"A friend?" Kenshin echoed. "You don't even know him. How can you claim him as a friend?"

"You don't need to know everything about someone to be his friend." Sweat was slipping in her eye and she blinked her vision clear rapidly, praying he wouldn't attack just now. She was relieved to find he hadn't moved from his position yet. "He helped us when he didn't have to, twice."

"So if I helped you, you would consider me a friend?" Kenshin was even more amused.

Kaoru wondered what he was getting at. "In another time and place, I think we'd be very good friends." Maybe not, but it sounded good.

"But we are here now."

"Yes."

"So we are not friends?"

She eyed the sword in his hand, slick with Sano's blood. "Let's just put it this way. If we were friends, you wouldn't be pointing that thing at me."

Kenshin glanced down at the weapon. "So if we are not friends, does that make us enemies?"

"Only if you hurt those I care about." Her arms were beginning to ache from her past battle and continually holding the bokken up so steadily but Kaoru refused to give in. Behind her, she could hear Sano shifting and groaning in pain.

Kenshin continued to pin his gaze on her. "So if I hurt Sano, I will be your enemy."

"What are you waiting for, Himura! Kill the girl and Zanza already!" Takeda yelled from behind. "I'm not paying you to flirt with her! Himura, are you listening to me? Himura!"

Kaoru's eyes flickered to the Takeda but immediately drew her attention back to Kenshin, cursing her involuntary response. But still, there was no attack made.

"If I am your friend, would you defend me as you do Sano?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

Blinking at the unexpected question, Kaoru slanted him a puzzled look. "Of course. One should always defend their friends."

"No one but Sano has ever stood up for me," Kenshin said thoughtfully.

"Well, seeing as you'd hurt a friend so easily, I don't see why anyone else would," Kaoru snapped.

Kenshin shrugged his left shoulder, not at all offended by her snide remark. "I am doing my job. He knows this."

Kaoru stared at him, wondering if he really was that obtuse. "Shouldn't you find a job that doesn't force you to hurt your friend, much less anyone else?"

"I am a swordsman. I am trained to fight."

Kaoru shook her head slightly. "I am a swordsman, too. But I only defend."

"That is not practical. This world is far too deadly to be passive. One must strike before the enemy does."

It was the same argument people had made with her father when he insisted on teaching his students to protect instead of harm. Kaoru had a ready answer for him. "If everyone thought the way you did, there would never be any peace."

Something flickered in his gold eyes. "Peace is merely an illusion one can only hope to obtain," he said flatly. "In reality, there is no such thing. You must fight or be killed."

Another person who didn't believe in dreams anymore. First it was Megumi and now Kenshin. And perhaps even Sano as well? Kaoru was beginning to think Takeda's only other qualification to join his team of thugs was that they had to be cynical about the world around them. "If you truly believe that then you really do have nothing to live for," she said quietly.

Any trace of warmth or bemusement vanished at her words. Kenshin lifted his sword up in a ready position. "You are correct, Miss Kaoru. There is nothing left for me to live for."

That was the only warning she had before the famed swordsman attacked. Kaoru blinked and suddenly realized a red and magenta blur was headed straight for her, bright metal glinting in the sunlight. She barely had time to firm her grip on the bokken before the two weapons met in a dull clang. Without thinking, Kaoru jerked to the right side, trying to keep her sword in place even as Kenshin's metal blade broke through the wood, splintering it to pieces. Time slowed and she could almost see her parts of her broken bokken sail into the air and scatter around them, so close that a large chunk scraped her cheek. It was amazing that the sheer ferocity of his attack didn't cause him to follow through the momentum but as the last of the wood clattered to the ground, Kaoru could see Kenshin remained in his position with his sword outstretched and still in place upon contact with her weapon.

Long silence stretched out in the courtyard until Kenshin finally moved to retract his weapon down to his side. He turned to face Kaoru, close enough so she could see the swirling of his gold eyes that carefully hid any emotion from her and the rest of the world. "Yield. You have no chance of winning here."

Kaoru glanced at the remains of her bokken, realizing there was only an inch or so left above the hilt. Nevertheless, she lifted it until it was horizontal, her other hand raised, palm out, as if touching the imaginary blade that had just shattered. Her hands shook, partly from the power of the attack and partly from the fact that the fight was nearly over. "The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu makes use of any weapon. I don't need a full sword to continue to fight," she said quietly.

"Busu! Don't do it!" Yahiko's panicked voice almost caused Kaoru's resolve to waver but she firmly shoved any doubt aside. This was what her father would have done and she would not dishonor his memory.

"Missy, stop. Just give up. It's not worth your life," Sano croaked behind her. "I can still … fight. Kenshin, don't you dare harm her!" He tried to move but pain exploded in his battered body once more and he groaned through it.

Kaoru had to fight the urge to look back but she kept her eyes trained on Kenshin. There was a whisper of movement before hearing Megumi's voice scolding Sano for being such a baka.

"So much for analyzing Sir Ken's moves," the doctor said sarcastically, opening her medical kit to treat his wounds.

Sano offered her a pained smile. "Hey, I didn't say I was any good at it." He bit back another moan as Megumi skimmed her hands over his body briskly and efficiently. "A little gentler, Megitsune. You've got the tenderness of a rock."

"Be quiet if you don't want me to poison you," she said though with far less animosity than she usually displayed. "Stay still, I need to assess your wounds." As she checked on his condition, she was relieved to find that it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. Long, furrows were all over the lanky body though it looked as though the cuts would sting more than be dangerous. While Sano would have some bad bruises and sore ribs for a few weeks, nothing had broken and none of the injuries were life-threatening, merely painful. Every wound was inflicted intentionally and with careful precision that would make a surgeon envious - but they would eventually heal. Megumi glanced up at the two fighters still standing motionless as they watched each other. _Sir Ken, I knew you wouldn't hurt Sano,_ she thought gratefully. _Please, be careful with Kaoru._

"You will not yield?" Kenshin asked, his voice still flat and devoid of emotion.

Kaoru shook her head slightly. "I cannot." Her stomach had tightened to the point where she felt almost nauseous. It took an effort to remember how to breathe as she eyed his sword, wary of where it would end up next. His speed alone was incredible, not to mention his deadly precision and reflexes. She didn't think even her father would be able to stand up to him.

Himura Kenshin was the best swordsman she had ever seen in her life and she was awed by his skill.

But awe wasn't enough. She had a duty to protect her friend and she would do so. Even at the cost of her life. Just as her father had taught her and just as he had done.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!"

There was a yellow and white blur that streaked towards Kenshin. Kaoru flicked her eyes in that direction, alarmed by the familiar yell that filled the courtyard. She realized who it was and she screamed, "Yahiko!"

Kenshin turned and easily deflected the simple downward thrust the youth was attempting to attack him with. Using the flat of his blade to catch the shinai, he turned it aside and flung both sword and boy away.

Yahiko bit back a pained yelp as he hit the ground and skidded a few feet away. "Busu! Do it now!" he yelled, ignoring the burns as grass and dirt rubbed against him while sliding from the sheer force of the throw. His chest throbbed so much it was hard to talk but he forced himself to finish. "Get Himura!"

Realizing Yahiko had almost sacrificed himself to distract Kenshin for her, Kaoru reacted a split second later and darted forward, extending the broken bokken out in front of her. As she moved, she thrust the wooden sword forward, aimed at his shoulder. With a yell, she plunged it into his body.

A dull thud shocked her to a stop from all movement. Kaoru blinked back the tears of sweat and dust biting into her eyes, wondering what happened. The impact was too hard to have been his shoulder unless Kenshin had bones of steel. And then she realized what it was.

Kenshin was holding his blade in front of his body protectively, stopping her broken bokken from even touching him. Not only did he manage to block her attack but he did it while being distracted and he still managed to know exactly where she was aiming the thrust without even looking.

It was so incredible and so astounding Kaoru didn't know what to do. She admired Kenshin's skills even more so now. Only a master swordsman could manage to block simultaneous attacks from two different directions and not even move a step.

But that also meant she lost.

Jarring pain suddenly exploded on her right wrist, going numb from the sheer force of impact. Kaoru's nerveless fingers had no choice but to drop the hilt of her bokken from her grip. They both watched as it fell onto the ground and roll away, bumping Kenshin's feet gently. Slowly, she lifted her head up and met his gold eyes.

There wasn't any triumph or smugness in Kenshin's gaze. Only emptiness stared back at her, reflecting nothing but the bright sun. Kaoru couldn't look away from him even if she had wanted to; the sheer ache of loneliness in his eyes was so overpowering that she had to lock her knees in place lest she collapsed.

She didn't even flinch when he placed the sharp edge of his sword against her neck, resting the blade on her left shoulder. Kenshin spoke quietly. "Yield."

"Kenshin! Kenshin, you idiot, stop! Don't hurt her!" Sano tried to sit up and when he was restrained by Megumi, forcefully nudged her aside. Gritting his teeth against the wave of pain and nausea that emanated from his ribs and stomach, the street fighter tried to drag himself towards the two combatants. "Kenshin, don't!"

The red-head didn't even seem to hear his friend as he stared at Kaoru. She licked her chapped lips. "I can't," she said quietly.

The sword bit into the thin skin at her neck and she winced at the stinging cut. She could tell it was shallow but large enough for a bead of blood to run down her neck, disappearing into her gi. His eyes traced the journey of the crimson drop until it was hidden from view. "Why not?"

"Kenshin, you said you were waiting for something or someone to show you the way, right? Well, look at her! She's right there in front of you! How can you kill a girl when all she wants to do is keep her innocence the way she is? How she wants her student to never change into an embittered samurai?" Sano's desperate voice continued to plead though it seemed lost within the background of them.

Kaoru replied honestly. "I will never give up. While one is alive, there is still hope."

"Hope for what?"

"Himura, kill her already or I will!" Takeda's voice snarled. He hadn't appreciated being chased by an irate woman and was now coughing from the exertion. He wanted this finished.

"Hope to make things better. For yourself and others. My father believed that and died in defending his ideals. How can I do any less than he?"

Kenshin stepped closer, his sword sliding across her neck into a bigger cut. It stung but she barely flinched, too focused on the man wielding the weapon. Kaoru could feel the heat from his body, the sweat mixed with a warm gingery smell. It was almost intoxicating and she felt into a sort of daze, exhausted from her two battles. The rush of adrenaline was fading now and she was lulled into a semblance of peaceful acceptance. She would probably die here today but she did not regret her actions. She only hoped Sano or even Megumi would take care of Yahiko when she was gone.

Kenshin bent his head until his mouth was close to her left ear. "Give up and I'll let you live." His hot breath tickled her ear.

Kaoru offered him a slow smile, moving her head slightly so she could meet his gold eyes. "Takeda said for you to kill me. Aren't you going to obey him?"

The gleaming orbs turned slightly amused. "Do you want me to?"

"I want you to do what you think is right." Boldly, she raised a hand and touched his left cheek. The faint marks she had seen earlier _were_ scars, two slashes that formed an X to mar the perfect skin. Kaoru ignored his flinch as he drew back slightly, using a finger to trace the scar gently. "But now I think I know what you're doing. You don't want to kill me and the only way you can't is by having me give up."

"Do you think I'm afraid to?" Kenshin asked, staring at her intently.

She met his gaze. "Yes."

"Kenshin, watch out!" Sano suddenly shouted, interrupting them.

The swordsman snapped his head up and noticed Takeda speeding towards them in a lurching gait, a dagger extended before him. Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru and knocked the weapon away with the flat of his sword, causing the wielder of the small blade to stumble with it. Takeda fell to the ground as the dagger clattered away, wheezing from the effort.

"Did you just try to attack me?"

Kaoru blinked, amazed yet again at Kenshin's preternatural speed he employed with such ease, and the power he displayed with one swipe of his sword. Close as she was to him, she could feel his growing anger. His body had stiffened to the point where his spine was as rigid as a board. The aura of power around the swordsman flared up more violently until Kaoru had to step back lest she get affected by it.

Takeda stared at Kenshin in terror, easing away from him slowly. "N-no! I was aiming for the Kamiya woman!" he stuttered.

"Why? Because you think I couldn't take care of this myself?" Kenshin demanded, stepping forward to close the distance between him and the sniveling man.

"You – you were just standing there! I wanted to finish this off!" Between hacking coughs, Takeda began to crawl backwards, trying to distance himself from the irate swordsman.

"_I_ will decide when the fight is finished," Kenshin growled. "For interfering, you must be punished."

"W-what? I'm your employer!" As if inspired by those words, Takeda grabbed onto that statement and reiterated more powerfully. "I hired you! Don't you dare question my actions!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and extended his sword forward until the tip came to rest against Takeda's nose. "Consider this my resignation."

The crime lord blanched more from the words than the weapon hovering so close to his face. "Bu-but you can't! I own you! You are supposed to obey me!"

The steel under Kenshin's voice was unmistakable as he spoke. "No one owns Himura Kenshin. Especially not a weak-hearted fool like you. I should kill you here and do the world a favor."

"Kenshin, no!"

Not surprisingly, it was Kaoru who spoke, startled out of her stupor as the swordsman's last sentence sank into her head. She stepped up next to the red-head and looked down at Takeda. Her features twisted into one of disgust as the so-called crime lord bent into another coughing. "Please don't kill him. He should be given the authorities for proper punishment."

Kenshin glanced at her, eyes still flared with anger. "People like him are always worth killing."

"You don't have to." Megumi and Yahiko supported Sano between them as they drew closer. "Takeda doesn't have long to live anyway."

Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion and looked down at the pitiful man still hacking, hand covering his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Megumi cast Takeda a scornful look. "He has tuberculosis. It's a disease of the lungs, incurable at this advanced stage. I estimate he has maybe another six months left to live."

"Good riddance," Yahiko muttered, glowering at Takeda. He wanted to kick the guy for causing them so much trouble but that would require moving and moving caused pain.

Bracing himself against her left side, Sano frowned. "But what about those herbs you were giving him?"

The doctor shrugged her free shoulder. "They only suppressed the coughing and allowed him to breathe more freely. It was never intended to cure him. There's nothing anyone can do to help him."

"Not true!" Takeda wheezed. "I'm going to live forever!" He then went into another coughing fit, occasionally spitting out dark red blood from the force of his racking body.

"He was always in denial." Megumi stared at her employee indifferently. "I suppose it's a fitting way for a coward to die. I heard it's rather painful in the end."

Kenshin hadn't moved the sword away from him but now Kaoru laid a hand on his arm. "Please, Kenshin," she said softly. "Don't do it. Let him live out his days with regret that he was nothing but a petty bully who couldn't stand up to anyone by himself."

The redhead looked at the hand resting so casually on his sword arm. Normally, anyone who had the nerve to touch Kenshin knew within the next two seconds never to occupy his right side. It would leave him too vulnerable to enemies and he wouldn't be able to attack or defend himself. But Kaoru's hand … it was small and white and looked deceptively delicate – yet he could feel her calluses from long hours of training on the bokken and the gentle warmth seeping through his gi. He realized with puzzlement that he didn't mind her touching him.

So slowly, Kenshin pulled his sword back and lowered it to his side. Kaoru's hand fell away and he felt strangely bereft. "I'll escort him and his men back to camp and inform them that the guild has been dissolved," he said in clipped tones. "Whatever money is left over will be returned to its rightful owners."

Kaoru flashed him a startled look that melted into an approving smile. "I'm sure everyone in the City would appreciate that."

"In the meantime, I suppose I'll fix up this rooster-head and the brat," Megumi said with a sigh. "I already checked on Okura and Michiko. They'll have a large headache when they wake up but will be fine."

Sano grinned weakly at Kaoru. "The Sword that Gives Life, eh? You did it, Missy. You stood up to a group of bullies and won."

Kaoru smiled back. "I guess we did." Realizing that it was indeed over, exhaustion fell on her like a heavy cloak. "All I want to do now is take a nice, hot bath and then sleep until next week." Nevertheless, she shooed Yahiko from his place in supporting Sano. "Come on, let's get the injured boys to bed so you can look at them, Miss Megumi."

Megumi nodded. "Then I'll tend to your arm. It looks like that cut went into the muscle so it'll have to be bandaged properly." She shot Kenshin a disapproving scowl. "Not to mention that wound on your neck. Really, Sir Ken, what were you thinking?"

Kenshin sheathed his sword with a fluid motion. "Take care of them, Megumi. Let's go, Takeda." He didn't bother threatening the other man as if his compliance was expected.

Kaoru watched the redhead for a moment before stepping forward, nearly yanking Sano off-balance from her sudden move. "Kenshin?" she called out, ignoring the street fighter groan in pain.

The swordsman stopped and glanced back. "Yes?"

The kendo instructor met his gaze which was once more his expressionless mask. Swallowing nervously, Kaoru wished she wouldn't have been so impulsive. But it was too late now so she said softly, "Will you come back to the dojo afterwards?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment as if considering the question before he finally nodded. "I will." He turned, missing her relieved expression and bent down to collect both Michiko and Okura. Holding them both by their gi, he dragged the two large men out of the dojo without any apparent effort.

Takeda stared at Kenshin before looking at the remaining four people. Receiving identical glares that held no compassion, he squeaked in fear and scrambled to his feet before stumbling after the swordsman.

* * *

_AN: I apologize for the lameness of the battles. I've struggled with this part for nearly a month (fight scenes, gah!) and I still don't think it's as good as it can be. If anyone has suggestions to improve them, do let me know (you have no idea how grateful I'd be). The epilogue will be up soon. Updated posting schedule is in my profile. _  



	4. Epilogue

Warnings: Unbeta-ed.

* * *

Despite Megumi's protest, Sano hobbled towards the open shoji where Kaoru sat on the engawa, hands clasped in her lap demurely. She had changed from her sweaty training gear into a more proper kimono, transforming from the unbending assistant master of a dojo to a modest young woman. He eyed her, vaguely surprised that a different set of clothes could alter her appearance so drastically. She was no classic beauty like Megumi but Kaoru had her own charms that went beyond the physical. 

Sano lurched forward to brace himself against one of the columns as he stepped outside. He grimaced as his side tightened in pain, reminding him ever so gleefully of his wounds. But despite the injury, it had been worth the beating he took to be fussed over by Megumi. Luckily, he had always been a fast healer.

Kaoru didn't turn her head to face him as he rested alongside her. But she spoke as soon as he caught his breath. "You shouldn't be up. I could hear Miss Megumi yelling at you all the way from out here."

Grinning, Sano stuck a hand in his trouser pocket, glancing up at the dark velvet sky. "I was never really good at doing what I'm told to do. Still waiting for Kenshin, are we?"

"He said he would come back."

Sano nodded. "Yeah. And he always keeps his promises. You don't have to worry about that."

She finally turned, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. Her eyes reflected the deep evening horizon into a darker shade of blue until her pupils were almost black. Interestingly, they were unreadable, obscured even in the lamp light. "Can I ask you a question?"

There was something in her voice that caused Sano to stiffen slightly. He knew she would eventually ask him about things he didn't want to discuss. "About what?" he said cautiously.

Kaoru turned back to watch the front gate again. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she murmured. "But I just don't understand."

Of course she didn't understand. How could she? Kaoru had never been exposed to such darkness in a person before and was naturally curious about it. Sano exhaled noisily before carefully sliding down the column so he could sit next to her. The bandages around his ribs tightened at the movement but he ignored the wave of pain. "Go ahead and ask," he said gruffly. "But don't get mad if I can't answer you."

He had half expected the question to be about Kenshin. But Kaoru surprised him by asking instead, "What's going on between you and Miss Megumi?" She slanted him a look, a sly smile curving her lips up. "She kept calling you 'baka' with every other breath while she was looking over my wounds."

Sano didn't flush easily but the mischievous sparkle that glinted in Kaoru's eyes was a little disconcerting. "Nothing." Acutely aware that he was actually embarrassed – when was the last time he had felt that way? – Sano tried to turn the conversation into a different direction. "Let's not change the subject here. What were you _really_ going to ask me?"

Kaoru kept on grinning. "Hey, I did want to know." But the amusement slowly faded and she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm aware that I'm still very ignorant of many things. But you can't live in this world without knowing a little something of how it is. I just wanted to know what made you turn so jaded yet still willing to help people, especially strangers. And what could have happened to Miss Megumi and Kenshin that they wouldn't?"

Sano sighed deeply, rubbing the bandages to ease the pain skimming across his body. "I can't answer for them, Missy. You'll have to ask them that question. As for me …" He shrugged. "I always had a soft spot for helping young ladies out. Call it a chivalrous act on my part."

He could feel Kaoru's eyes focusing on him yet again. "What about Kenshin? Is what you're doing for him a chivalrous act as well?"

Sano tensed slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been thinking about it. You're not as ruthless as you want to be seen." Kaoru turned and smiled at him again. "You try to hide it but you've got a soft side that overrides your tough image over and over again."

Sano shrugged, not bothering to deny or confirm her thoughts. "Even bad people can do good deeds now and again."

Kaoru nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "I suppose you're right. But that depends on what you mean by a 'bad person'."

Hesitating for a moment, Sano finally said, "If you knew half the things I've done in my past, Missy, you'd know that I'm not really a good man." He shrugged. "I guess you can consider me helping Kenshin a part of my repentance for such evil deeds."

"Just as Kenshin did with Takeda earlier? Repentance?"

"Heh. With Kenshin, you can never be too sure. But I'd guess that's about right." Absently scratching the edge of the bandage on his chest, Sano glanced at Kaoru's side profile. "You probably know this, but Kenshin rarely makes conversation with his opponent in the middle of a fight."

The street fighter's dry tone caused a flicker of a smile to cross Kaoru's face. "No, I didn't assume he would. And his questions were … interesting."

They had been interesting to Sano as well. And he was surprised that Kaoru had answered them in such a forthright way, despite her young age and even when it was obvious she would lose. His respect for the kendo instructor had grown then, and much more so because she seemed to get through to Kenshin where he had failed.

Comfortable silence stretched between them as they lapsed into their own thoughts. Sano was a little surprised Kaoru didn't seem interested in pursuing her line of questioning. Perhaps she found the answer she was looking for.

The gate suddenly creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped through. Turning, he shut the wooden portal behind him and locked it.

Kaoru sat up and watched the newcomer intently, eyes squinting to see him more clearly. Sano tensed slightly, automatically on guard. He relaxed only when the stranger stepped into the pool of light emanating from the lamp to reveal flame red hair.

"Kenshin," Kaoru breathed.

The swordsman nodded to Sano before locking eyes with Kaoru. No one spoke for a moment.

Sano looked between them and let out a long breath. Something had happened during the battle, forging some sort of connection between them. He wasn't sure what kind of bond it was and Sano was a little worried for Kaoru's sake. Still, it wasn't his place to interfere – yet. He would be watching Kenshin to make sure the swordsman did nothing to hurt her. In the meantime, Sano figured he had better leave them alone to work things out. Kaoru had too many questions that only Kenshin could answer.

Besides, his wounds were starting to ache again, amplified by Kenshin's presence as the memory of his attacks drifted to mind. Sano struggled up to his feet, causing both people to look at him. "Well, I'd better go back inside before Megumi starts pitching another fit. Don't stay out too late, Missy. And if you need anything, just holler." He darted Kenshin a pointed look as he said this, warning his friend not to hurt Kaoru. Kenshin merely nodded once to acknowledge his unspoken words.

Kaoru smiled up at him, apparently unaware of the silent communication between the men. "I will, thank you Sano. And I mean for everything. Please rest and tomorrow we'll have a big breakfast to help you heal faster!"

Apparently, that was the right thing to say. Sano grinned at the promise of food and limped back inside the house happily.

And left the two of them alone.

Kaoru studied Kenshin's eyes, noting that they were back to its normal brilliant gold shade, shuttering his emotions and thoughts from the world. His sword remained sheathed at his side. Her heart sank; it was as if nothing had changed between them. He was still the distant, apathetic swordsman with the unmitigated gall to attack his own friend. The connection between them was broken.

Licking her lips, Kaoru debated whether or not to wait and see if Kenshin spoke first. But it seemed as though he planned on saying nothing. So she took a moment to gather her courage before asking softly, "Did you get hurt anywhere? Should I get Miss Megumi for you?"

"I'm fine."

His brusque tone did nothing to encourage her. But Karou refused to give up, however daunting it was to speak with an emotionless, cold figure. "Oh. Um, good. Did – did you have any more trouble with Takeda?"

Kenshin stepped forward and Kaoru had to fiercely remind herself not to flinch. The aura around the swordsman seemed even deadlier than it had a few hours ago when he was in battle. Their eyes locked as Kenshin slowly approached her, neither willing to look away and concede defeat.

When Kenshin finally reached her, he bent over so his thumb gently touched the scrape on her cheek while Kaoru looked up. He was so close that when he spoke next, she could feel his warm breath feathering on her skin. "He's been taken care of. He won't bother you or the rest of the City again."

For a horrible moment, she couldn't find her voice. Kaoru could only swallow and nod her head slightly. His eyes, this close, were burning furnaces of gold, so bright that it seemed to rival the light of the sun. The heat radiating from the pupils was so intense she felt hot and flustered. "T-that's good," she said shakily, despising the breathy quality in her voice. How could she have forgotten how overwhelming his presence could be? "Kenshin, yo-you're too close."

He drew back, raising one arm to brace it against the column. He was amused again, which slightly annoyed Kaoru. "Was I?"

Kaoru frowned; was he playing with her? "Yes, you were," she said firmly. "I don't appreciate your intimidation tactics so please refrain from doing so again."

"You were the one who invited me back here."

"Not to have you act like a boar!"

The brief flash of amusement was back in his eyes. "A boar? I think I'm insulted."

Bristling from his nonchalance, Kaoru glared at him, her earlier trepidation vanishing in light of his arrogance. "You should be! I don't normally stoop to calling people names but in this case, I think it's highly deserved!"

"I see. Then why did you invite me here?"

The light tone vanished and was suddenly replaced by a more somber voice. Kaoru cast him another quick glance and realized he was still watching her intently. "I … I just want to understand what drives you to do things like joining with Takeda and hurting innocent people. They say you are the greatest swordsman alive but you use your skills to kill with your blade." She straightened up, continuing to watch him earnestly. "The sword should be used to protect people."

"So you've already said once before," Kenshin murmured. "Unfortunately, Kaoru, your naïve ideas of not killing is unrealistic in this world. There is too much corruption and greed to even consider that as a possibility."

Kaoru hmphed. As if she hadn't heard that argument before. "You're assuming everyone is like that. There are still good people in this world, people wanting to help others."

"But they are getting rarer and fewer in between." Kenshin fell silent for a long moment before adding so softly Kaoru had to strain to hear him, "Though I suppose if a day ever appears that the sword is no longer necessary I would not be upset about it."

"Well, it's certainly good to know you haven't completely lost your humanity," Kaoru said dryly.

"Whatever is left of it, in any case," he agreed so readily she realized that he truly believed he was beyond redemption. "So, then. What do you want to know?"

Kaoru saw him lift his head to stare up into the night sky as she and Sano had done earlier, leaning against the column for support. From his profile, Kenshin didn't look so dangerous and she was hard-pressed to realize that, only mere hours earlier, he had pressed his sword against her neck. "I just want to understand," she said softly.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure you can."

She said wryly, "Yes, I got the same feeling from Sanosuke. But even so, I need to try. People like you and Miss Megumi and Sano aren't uncommon. I see them every day, right here in this City. They are so jaded and cynical it hurts to watch them expect nothing but the worst. So, of course, they act accordingly."

"One thing you need to learn, Kaoru, is that you cannot save the world. Not by your words or your sword." Kenshin looked down at her, the intensity of his gaze capturing her attention effortlessly. "It would keep you alive longer that way."

Kaoru tilted her chin up stubbornly. "My father taught me never to retreat and to stand my ground firmly."

The swordsman snorted. "Then your father was also a very foolish man." Kaoru opened her mouth for a scathing retort but he continued to speak, voice suddenly turning thoughtful. "Though I'm certain if he was half the man you claim him to be, he wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger. I think, Kaoru, that he would want your happiness above all else, even if others suffer. You can't save everyone you meet. Accept it and you will feel more at peace with yourself. There is no need for your bravado when you can do just fine with the gifts you were born with."

Kaoru opened her mouth then closed it, uncertain of what to say next. She was still annoyed at Kenshin for slandering her father but she had to admit his words did have a grain of truth in it. She sighed, shifting her weight slightly and wincing at the stab of pain on her right thigh. "This is supposed to be about you, not me," she muttered.

Hidden in the dark, a tiny smile lifted one corner of Kenshin's mouth. "What else did you want to ask?"

Kaoru considered the question for a long moment, sorting her thoughts into order. Finally, she said, "Why did you join with Takeda?"

"Why not?"

It was spoken in the same off-handed tone Sano used when she had asked the street fighter why he was helping her and Yahiko. As if there was no good reason _not_ to join. "Well, because he's a manipulative, egotistical, self-promoting … jerk." His mouth quirked at her words but Kaoru didn't notice. "I'm still surprised Sanosuke joined him. I mean, I know he tries to put up a tough front but you can tell he has the heart to help people, not hurt them."

"Sano only joined with Takeda because of me."

Kaoru considered that for a moment before realization dawned on her. "To protect you."

Kenshin nodded slowly. "To keep me from losing myself entirely. To make sure that I would still retain a part of my humanity, no matter how much I despised it." He glanced at her. "He can be quite persistent when he wants to be. He wouldn't leave me alone even though I warned him repeatedly."

Kaoru had to smile. "But he eventually grows on you. He's pretty good with people like that."

Kenshin didn't answer right away, instead studying the inky darkness that stained the courtyard. At last, he said, "Sano is a good person, no matter what he's done in the past. He's done much more for me than he may ever know."

"And you pay him back by fighting him," Kaoru said wryly. "Perhaps we should work on your friendship skills."

"Sano understands where I come from."

The kendo instructor sighed. "Yes, I figured it was some sort of male thing that I couldn't possibly understand. But Miss Megumi said that his wounds weren't at all life threatening, it just _looked_ bad. So I guess underneath that cold, indifferent exterior is a man who cares for his friend, after all."

Kenshin snorted. "You give me far too much credit, Kaoru. Sano is quite a decent fighter and he's taken enough wounds to know where it would be the least dangerous."

"And modest, too. If you're not careful, Kenshin, you'll start to become a paragon of virtue."

"Only you would think a killer is more than just a killer. Do try and not to be so naïve."

Kaoru tried not to take offense at his condescending words; instead, she leaned forward to study him more closely. "Is it that frightening for you to realize that you aren't beyond being saved, Kenshin? Why are you trying to hard to deny that people can see the good in you?"

The challenge in her voice caused him to turn his head towards her, gold eyes flashing. "Do you see anything good in me, then, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat back on her legs and folded her hands on her lap demurely. "I see that you did good things today. Things you didn't have to do. And if you really are beyond redemption, as you so claim, you wouldn't have done anything about it. What you do now is entirely up to you. But I'd like to think that you have enough courage to stand up from where you fell and change your life if you want to."

Kenshin didn't answer as he turned back to watch the sky. Kaoru allowed him a moment's silent to reflect on her words. She wasn't sure if anything she said would help him but she was determined to try and break through the barrier he had set up for himself. She desperately wanted him to realize the truth and wipe that haunting pain from his eyes. It was in her nature to care for those who needed it. Perhaps she could help Kenshin in some small way.

"So if I wish to change, what should I do, then?"

Kaoru blinked and looked up at Kenshin again, noting the faintly mocking voice. Nevertheless, she chose to take his words seriously. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "It's up to you to find a resolution for the pain you're hiding inside. The only thing I can offer you is support and encouragement." She paused and considered her next words. "If you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay at the dojo for as long as you need to. I've already offered the same to Sano and Miss Megumi."

"And here you'll heal all our hearts and give us reason to live again, right?" Kenshin's voice was derisive.

Kaoru merely smiled and rose from her seated position, wincing as her thigh let out a twinge of pain from where Okura had kicked her. "Wasn't it you who told me I shouldn't try to save the world? I'm merely offering you a place to stay for as long as you like. And if you're going to consider changing your life, why not do it here with your friends to help you?"

He snorted in derision. "You understand that you're opening your home to Himura Kenshin, don't you?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. To both the mercenary swordsman and the good man buried underneath. As long as you adhere to the rules here, I don't see why either of you can't stay." Kaoru then offered him a gentle smile. "We've been through quite a lot today so I'm sure you need to rest and recover. I'll have a room made up for you." She turned to head back into the house when Kenshin's voice stopped her.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru paused in mid-step before slowly turning around. She rubbed her leg absently, grimacing at the spasm of pain accompanying her touch; there would be a large bruise there tomorrow, she was certain. "Yes?"

"You were wrong."

She waited but when it was obvious Kenshin wasn't going to say anymore, she said patiently, "About what?"

His golden stare was still unnerving but Kaoru met his gaze without flinching. She knew he despised weakness above all else and was determined not to falter in front of his watchful eyes. "You were wrong about me not able to kill you. I merely wanted you to yield so I could prove you wrong. Hope does not exist, not in our world."

Kaoru stared thoughtfully at him for a long moment. Kenshin's mask had dropped briefly and once again, she saw the pained loneliness radiating from his tired face. Amazingly, the golden hue of his eyes was fading into a deep amethyst color which did nothing to hide his emotions. "Have I proved you wrong then?"

A slow, small smile began to curve the corners of Kenshin's lips up. "Did you think you could undo years of bloodshed with one little talk?"

The smile was quite unexpected and Kaoru found herself fascinated by the new expression. "If an unknown assistant master of an ailing dojo can stand up against the infamous Himura Kenshin, I don't think anything is impossible."

The swordman's head lowered slightly so Kaoru couldn't see his eyes hidden by his bangs. After a moment's silence, he finally said, "Some things are impossible. Erasing your past, for instance."

"But if you erase it, you can't learn from your mistakes. And if you don't learn from your mistakes, you won't realize that you have a second chance to change things."

"There are some things you cannot change."

"Why focus on that? Why not concentrate on what you could do differently? The past is there for us to learn and remember so that we will do better the next time. Life is hard enough without punishing yourself continuously for your past." Kaoru paused and sighed, seeing the tenseness of his shoulders not abating in the least. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to figure it out on your own. Perhaps your stay here will help you figure out what you're looking for. Peace is not quite so far away as you think." She smiled at him. "Maybe you'll realize that you can stand again and look people in the eye without fearing that you are tainted beyond redemption."

Kaoru turned and disappeared inside the house while Kenshin tilted his head up again to study the stars. Her words rang through his head with frightening clarity, breaking down any protective barriers he had built up for so long. Painful memories crashed through his mind but in the wake of such agony was a semblance of quietness he had not experienced in such a long time. It felt almost … freeing to have such stillness linger in the wake of holding back the anguish.

"I _am_ tired of wandering," he told himself softly. And he was. Flitting from employer to employer with no purpose had worn him down. After all, a man needed a reason to live. But could he imagine himself tied down to one place for the rest of his life?

_The mood to travel might come upon us again_, an inner voice reminded him gently. _There is no obligation. Let us stay here and see if we can learn about this peace that has eluded us for so long._

Kenshin brushed the hilt of his sword with his fingers briefly. The touch of the familiar, worn metal reassured him. He looked towards the front gate of the Kamiya Dojo. If he left now, he wouldn't have to relive the pain and suffer. He could resume his old life and live as a numb shell, safe from any emotional turmoil.

But today had changed things, thanks to a small slip of a girl who had displayed more courage than any other soldier he had seen on the battlefield. She was strong enough to stand on her convictions despite overwhelming odds and the threat of death.

_Is it that frightening for you to realize that you aren't beyond being saved?_

Kenshin breathed out slowly and pushed himself off the column. He had never before hesitated in making a decision and he wouldn't start now, even if it meant turning his entire life upside down.

_Maybe you'll realize that you can stand again and look people in the eye without fearing that you are tainted beyond redemption._

Kenshin slowly turned and followed after Kaoru.

* * *

_AN: I know the ending is a little abrupt and many questions still haven't been answered but I didn't feel as though this was the place to answer them. I have decided on a sequel, though, which should help in defining exactly who Kenshin is and what happened that made him the way he is. It will also focus more in his and Kaoru's relationship in the midst of some good ol' conflict. _

_In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. This was the first time I've written something so different than what I've done before and it was a lot of fun. Thanks for your patience in waiting for the epilogue! If you have questions, feel free to pm or email me. :) _


End file.
